Happy Valentine's Day
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: A get-together fic featuring sap, silliness, lemon, yaoi, and an idiotic Relena. Dedications included.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x6 (yes, in that order), 5+4, and 3+2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, lime (I mean copious, copious amounts of citrus), some language, sap, fluff, silliness, whipped cream, strawberries, melted chocolate, candles, Relena bashing, aphrodisiacs

**Special Note:** Dedicated to loki lee, StandingOnTheRooftops, snowdragonct, Stratagirl, and Demonskid. You've all been exceptionally encouraging and loving, Valentine's e-cookies to you all!

**A/N:** Nothing more perilous happens in this story than burned cookies. And an idiotic plot by Relena. This is a get-together story with all together too much smexing. If you don't like that, why do you read ANYTHING I write? You should know better by now.

* * *

**Part One: Miscommunication is the Key**

"Ne, Duo?"

"Hmmmmm . . ."

"Wake up, lazy sod."

_Sod. What a name to call me, you jerk._

"Are you drunk?"

_No, not any more. Shit, my head is splitting. Why did I get drunk last night?_

Light poured in through the curtains, and Duo groaned. Turning his head, he buried his face in the cool softness of his pillow. "Le'me alone," he grumbled, not anywhere near ready to be facing a new day.

"Come on, Duo," coaxed that voice, "get up. Please? You promised you would help me get the restaurant ready. It's almost noon. C'mon, I let you sleep in much longer than I should have."

_That's true. You were always a good friend, Quat. Now leave me alone and let me die._

"Get up!"

Duo shrieked and fell out of bed when frigid water liberally splashed him right on his bare back. The noise, the sudden movement, and the abrupt cold did nothing for his pounding headache. Jumping up, he raced to the bathroom and threw up. He didn't make it to the toilet, but he did make it to the sink.

"Gross," Quatre's voice wafted from the bedroom. "Duo, puke in the toilet."

"I wouldn't have puked at all if you weren't such a bitch," he grumbled to himself, rinsing his mouth. He actually felt a little better now, and he tunked a few Advil. Brushing his teeth, he glanced up at his reflection. _Shit I look like hell. Trowa will be upset._

At the thought of his boyfriend, Duo suppressed a sigh. Trowa Barton. One helluva good looking guy. They'd gotten together during college two years ago. Sure, they'd pawed and petted and made out. But they'd never gone all the way, and it was Duo's fault. For some reason, he couldn't do it. At first he'd thought there was something wrong with him. Now, he knew it was because he simply didn't love Trowa. Liked him a lot, sure. Loved looking at him, of course. The guy was hot. But . . .

"You're going to wear red, right?"

Duo hung his head, closing his eyes. "Quat, Valentine's isn't until Saturday, and that's . . . six days away."

"So? Trowa likes you in red."

Duo winced. Quatre, though he had a boyfriend of his own, talked an awful lot about Trowa. A few weeks ago Duo had seen them together at the restaurant. Oh, it was perfectly innocent. They weren't even standing close enough together to arouse suspicion. But Trowa had been smiling, and Quatre had been giggling and blushing. And Duo, damn him, had thought they looked good together. Cute and natural. Something Trowa and Duo had never looked.

"Fine, red it is," he agreed.

The pad of bare feet and a cool hand on his shoulder told him Quatre had snuck up on him. "What's wrong, Duo? Lately, you've been . . . I don't know. Morose? And you've gotten drunk the last ten nights in a row. I know you and Hilde go drinking sometimes, but you never get drunk."

Straightening, Duo headed for the shower. He felt gross. "Maybe I'm PMSing," he muttered.

Quatre snickered. The bitch.

-

The restaurant was called Hell's Garden. Duo and Quatre, both sons of rich men, had used some of their inheritance to buy a run-down old place and fix it up. Duo, of course, had chosen that bold name, and the place's first patrons had been insanely curious. Now it received regular business on its own merit. Duo was co-owner and seating host, Quatre was co-owner and dessert chef. The restaurant was frequented especially by women in their mid-twenties to early forties, many of whom simply loved staring at and flirting with the two attractive owners.

Duo had been Quatre's best friend for twenty years, literally since birth. They were cousins on their mothers' side, and so had grown up together. They went to college together, Duo studying art and Quatre studying music. They got the AA and abandoned school for their first business venture. They bought a beautiful apartment together and had made Hell's Garden a huge success. Quatre loved Duo, felt he was more a brother than a cousin, since he had only older sisters and Duo had no siblings at all.

But lately . . .

It was so wrong. Quatre was the one who had introduced Trowa to Duo. But about a month ago, he'd realized something terrible. He was head over heels for Trowa. The man was two years older than them. Quiet, strong, beautiful. He was in love with Duo's lover. And almost as bad, he had a lover of his own already.

Chang Wufei was a proud, confident man. Quatre didn't think he'd take kindly to being ousted in his lover's affections. Wufei ran an enormous computer-programming company with his best friend, someone Quatre had never met. Hell's Garden would be closed all day Saturday, because Duo was hosting a big party in honor of Valentine's Day, and Wufei had invited his friend.

"Quatre?"

Quatre startled and looked up to find himself drowning in cool green. Trowa looked devestating in a rich green sweater and low-riding black jeans. God the man was delicious. Why had he only now started to notice? Even though he felt like crying, Quatre smiled.

"Hey, Trowa. Did you come to help us?"

"Yes," Trowa confirmed.

"What a gentleman. Duo is somewhere in the back, probably scolding the bartender. The wine order was incorrect last week."

Trowa nodded, an absent expression on his face. He perched on the edge of the desk as if nervous. "I wanted to apologize," he said slowly. "Last night I . . . may have overstepped my bounds."

Quatre shook his head, smiling warmly. "No. I was a little tipsy. Duo gets overly friendly when he's drunk, too."

"Ah. I'm glad I didn't offend you."

_Quite the opposite,_ Quatre thought. Last night, just before he'd closed the restaurant, Trowa had asked him to stay awhile and make him dessert and a drink. Quatre all-too-happily agreed, thinking Duo would be out late with Hilde. Both of them drank a little too much, and Trowa had given Quatre a light, good-night kiss. Right on the lips. It was little more than a peck, but it was more than enough to make Quatre blush and lick his lips for more. Damn him.

Displaying his usual knack for terrible timing, Duo burst into their office, hangover seemingly forgotten. "Quatre, do we---oh, hey Tro. Good timing. Someone's gotta hang up the pink and red streamers, and I ain't tall enough. Go ask Hilde, would ya? She'll show you."

Quatre wondered if the look Trowa gave him was a little too . . . heated. He left, and Duo didn't seem to notice.

"Quat, would you mind making heart-shaped sugar cookies for the party? I know you said you don't want to do anything boring, but I found this great pink frosting that tastes like cotton candy, and if I got some red sprinkles it would look real festive, don't ya think? That's the only thing I'll ask you to make, the rest is up to you. Please? Pretty please?"

Duo was, Quatre thought glumly, the reason why he would never, ever let his real feelings for Trowa out. He thought he could be brave enough to tell Wufei he was in love with another man. But he could never hurt Duo by making a move on his best friend's boyfriend. Setting aside the sharp ache in his chest, he smiled brightly.

"Sure. But for that, _you'll_ be making the punch."

"Aww! But you promised to make flaming rum punch!"

"Heart-shaped cookies or flaming rum punch. Which do you want more?"

Duo pouted. It was such an insanely cute pout. "Fine, I'll make the punch. I think _you're_ the one who's PMSing." He stormed out of the office in a huff.

Feeling better now, Quatre went back to inventory. He wanted to be done by tomorrow night.

-

Trowa watched Duo storm out of his and Quatre's office and considered going back in to continue the conversation of last night. Part of him ached to tell Quatre how he really felt. That while it had been fun with Duo, his heart lay with the blonde. But it would be unfair to them both. Quatre would never betray Duo, and Duo would be crushed. These feelings would have to disappear.

Sighing silently, Trowa went to where he knew Duo was. His short, slender lover was bossily telling Hilde how to arrange the table displays. He'd gotten silk pink and red roses, carnations, and baby's breath. And lacy white tablecloths. It would all look very festive. Coming up behind Duo, he slid his arms around the thin waist and squeezed gently. Perhaps this romantic holiday would be what they needed to rekindle their passion from two years ago. When he'd not been able to get enough of the long-haired, loud-mouthed youth. Duo's shirt rode low enough he could kiss the naked skin of his neck.

A slight tremor ran up Duo's body, perking Trowa's interest. He loved physical reactions to a simple touch. Indigo eyes lifted to meet emerald, full of question and curiosity.

"Tro?"

"Where do you want the streamers?" he asked, turning Duo in his arms to kiss him properly.

Duo broke the kiss after a few seconds. "All along the--" Another kiss--"bar, and the host podium--" another kiss--"and the . . . fuck . . ." Duo dropped the clipboard he was holding and threw his arms around Trowa's neck, deepening the kiss until Hilde blushed and turned away.

Trowa poured enough heat into it to leave Duo smouldering without fully arousing him. By now he knew all the right places to touch, lick, nip, and suck to elicit the best responses. When he finally pulled away, Duo's face was flushed and his pupils dilated. His lips gleamed with Trowa's saliva.

"Wha . . . what was that for?" Duo gasped.

"Nothing special," Trowa replied, running his thumb over Duo's reddened lower lip. And then hated himself all over again as he suddenly thought how beautiful Quatre would look flushed, red-lipped, and with Trowa's saliva on his lips.

Duo, Trowa thought dimly, was a contradiction. He acted like an idiot sometimes, a lovable idiot. But he was unbelievably sensitive to vibes, and even though outwardly Trowa didn't think his expression changed, Duo still drew away from him slighlty, his eyes shuttering. Like a clam crawling back into its shell. He slowly pulled out of Trowa's arms, smiling in a sad sort of way.

"I . . . gotta help . . . Quatre with inventory. Hil', would you show him where we want the streamers? Only in the high places." And he was gone, the long tail of his braid falling over the curve of his ass.

Trowa closed his eyes. Speaking of asses . . . _I'm a total prick. Kissing my boyfriend and thinking of someone else._ What to do. He sighed. He really needed to talk to Wufei. His fair-minded friend would set him to rights.

* * *

**Part Two: Meetings Going Awry (aka When Your Dream Man Is An Ass)**

"I don't know why you're dreading this party so much," Zechs Marquise said. Again. For the sixteenth time.

Yes, Heero was counting. "I'm not dreading it." Why did he even bother?

"Are you kidding?" Zechs said. Again. "When Wufei told you about it, you practically keeled over into a fit."

It took a good deal of self-control not to roll his eyes. "The only reason he invited me is because he's got it bad for you," he snapped.

Zechs frowned at him as though he thought it was a tasteless thing to say. "He's got a boyfriend," he said, even sounding affronted.

"So?" Heero retorted. "He's not dead."

Zechs glared at him. "And you wonder why you're single. You're the most emotionally retarded bastard I've ever met."

"Hn." Ignoring him in favor of reading through strings and strings of code.

A little over a year ago, Wufei had come to Heero, his best friend, with the idea of putting together a company to write programs for other companies. Because, he'd said, there was a lot of money it computers. Heero, heir to a small fortune back home in Japan, had agreed out of sheer boredom. Program-writing was a little too easy, but running a company had its perks. For instance, no one bothered a pissy, cold-eyed boss. Women didn't flirt, men didn't engage. Mostly.

Zechs, who was Heero's 'administrative assistant,' remained the exception. Him and his idiotic sister, Relena.

"Come on," Zechs chided. "Don't go into it closed-minded. Maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams."

It was that sentence that Heero carried with him when he went with Zechs to the restaurant tackily called "Hell's Garden" to meet Wufei and his boyfriend for lunch. It was, he thought distantly, odd that he was only just now meeting the guy when Wufei had been dating him for about nine months. Zechs, with his usual equanamity, was all smiles and gentle talk about meeting new people.

Hell's Garden was located on a street corner, so it was not squashed between buildings. As a result, it stood out. The front had been painted black with acid-green trim, the result dramatic and glaring. Impossible to miss. At the moment, it was made all the more garish by the decorations that decked the storefront in pink and red for the holiday. Four little tables with pink umbrellas sat behind a surprisingly pretty iron gate, and window boxes were laden with drooping flowers of blue and white.

Zechs took the lead and Heero followed more sedately. He'd never been here, though he'd heard multiple times that the place was 'fun and exciting' and the cuisine excellent. The inside was decked out even more garishly than the storefront, pink and red everywhere in the form of flowers, streamers, paper hearts, stuffed bears, fat white candles, and other paraphenalia. He barely resisted rolling his eyes.

At the host podium, Heero rethought his earlier assessment. The young man standing there wearing a red button-down blouse of what looked like red silk under his black apron, was quite gorgeous. He had a long braid of cinnamon chestnut that disappeared down his back. A small pink carnation was tucked behind one ear, and Heero could see glittering barretts in his hair. His eyes were rich indigo, and he was absolutely the most delicious thing Heero had ever seen.

He broke into a smile at the sight of them. "Welcome to Hell's Garden. Table for two?"

"We're meeting two friends, actually," Zechs said smoothly, a spark of interest flaring briefly in his eyes.

Heero felt a flash of ridiculous jealousy.

"Ah," said the beautiful host. "Would you prefer to wait for them at the bar?"

"Yes," Heero cut in before Zechs could speak. Without waiting for Zechs, he turned and headed for the open bar. He heard more than saw Zechs follow him as he sat down on a stool. The bartender smiled outrageously.

"Hi, handsomes. What'll ya have?"

Heero thought it was weird to be flirted with so openly by a man. This place had a strange air about it. "Ice water," he said glacially.

"Dark beer for me," Zechs said, sliding down next to Heero. "Honestly," he said in an undertone, "do you have to be so cold?"

Heero ignored him.

-

Duo watched the two men go to the bar, feeling a strange burning in his chest. Never, ever in his life had he seen someone who so instantly turned him on, without doing a god-damned thing. He seemed like a total bastard, but damn he was eye-candy. Tall and lithe and golden-skinned and messy hair (as if he'd just climbed out of bed after some hot sex), cobalt eyes like the richest glass . . .

_Stop torturing yourself, Maxwell,_ Duo thought sharply. He left the podium and headed for the kitchen, hooking his door-buzzer onto his belt so he would know if someone came in.

He'd been feeling dispirited all day after Trowa's kiss. For a moment he'd thought his feelings for his boyfriend were rekindling. Then Trowa had given him a strange look, almost guilty, and it had fizzled right back out. It was as if Trowa had been thinking of someone else. Probably someone blonde and blue-eyed.

"Duo?" Hilde's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

The black-haired waitress gave him a concerned look. Duo forced himself to smile. "What's up?"

"You okay?" she said gently.

Duo sighed inwardly and nodded. "Sure am. Maybe a little stressed. Me an' Quatre are behind on inventory a little."

"That's all?"

"That's it."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He pushed her toward the floor with a grin. "Don't you have some customers to see to?"

Finally seeming reassured, she returned his grin and went back out to the restaurant floor. Duo moved to the kitchen proper and watched Quatre from a distance for awhile. How could he go up to his best friend and ask, "Hey, do you have the hots for my boyfriend?" He knew Quatre would deny it if he asked right out, for fear of hurting Duo's feelings. How could he tell Quatre there were no feelings left to hurt? He had Trowa had had a lot of fun. But . . . _He's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with._

The buzzer on his belt hummed. Duo quickly hurried back out to the podium and smiled when he saw Wufei. "Hey, 'Fei. You here to see Quatre?"

"Yes. Is his lunch break coming up?"

"In about two minutes. I think he's just finishing his dessert special. You wanna wait for him at the bar or in the office?"

"The bar is fine. We're meeting friends, and they're here. You should join us too, since I invited them to your party Saturday night."

"Ah. I'll take my lunch early, then."

With Hilde manning the front door, Duo joined Wufei and Quatre at a private table.

"Quatre, Duo, this is Heero Yuy, my partner, and this is Zechs Marquise," Wufei introduced everyone.

Duo smiled and shook Zechs' hand, then Heero's. Was it his imagination, or did Heero hold it just a tad bit too long? "Please to meet ya. How'd ya like the place?"

"You certainly picked a brazen name," Heero replied.

_Great,_ Duo thought sourly. _Man of my dreams and he's a total prick._ "I like a name that stands out," he said tartly.

"It was half my idea," Quatre piped up.

"Which half?" Heero inquired all too politely. "The 'garden' half?"

Duo ground his teeth. Actually, that was dead on. Duo had wanted an even more morbid name for the restaurant, but Quatre didn't want to scare all the customers away before they came in for a taste. They'd compromised.

Quatre smiled sweetly. "Yes. So you're not just a pretty face."

Duo choked.

Zechs slid an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Please don't mind him. He doesn't know how to deal with people before lunch."

"I recommend the smoked salmon," Duo said, "if you like seafood. It's excellent."

Zechs ordered the salmon, but Heero ordered the chicken linguine, probably just to be an ass. He spent most of his afternoon trying to keep a civil conversation going. Heero was monosyllabic at best, glacial at worst. If it wouldn't have messed up his gorgeous face so bad, Duo would have belted him. Zechs was far more smooth and mellow. He, at least, was decent company.

"So, are you seeing anyone, Duo?" Zechs asked as lunch dishes were replaced by coffee.

"Yeah," Duo replied, hoping to see a reaction on Heero's face. "My boyfriend's at work, otherwise he'd probably be here, too."

No reaction to being gay, but Duo did see something pass through Heero's eyes. Very quickly, then it was gone. Was that . . . disappointment? Shit, Duo thought. Was this guy attracted to him? And like an idiotic gradeschooler teased him to get his attention? Now desperate to know, Duo asked his waitress to bring him a sundae. Quatre gave him an amused/annoyed look, probably insulted that Duo would want a simple dessert like that when there were far superior ones available he'd made.

Duo wasn't much interested in the dessert itself, but the ice cream and whipped cream gave him an excellent excuse to torture Heero. He knew very well he was a beautiful, desirable person. Gay men could never keep their hands off him in bars, and straight women could not stop hitting on him. If Heero was gay, Duo would find out. He plucked the cherry off the top of the whipped cream and slowly raised it to his lips, allowing some cream to smear on his lower lip before fitting the red fruit between his teeth.

"So what do you do at work, Zechs?" Duo asked.

The handsome blonde smiled and happily began talking about it. Duo listened as though his job was the most interesting thing in the world, all the while eating his treat. He dipped his finger into the cream and lifted it to his lips, slowly pushing it between them to suck it clean. Oh, yes, Heero was watching him. Those cobalt eyes bored through Duo, heated enough to be a physical caress. He made sure not to meet Heero's eyes, wanting the man to watch him as he lifted the spoon to his lips and worshiped the silverware with his tongue. _Shit, if he keeps staring at me like that I'm gonna come in my pants._ He was so hard by now it hurt. He didn't think about how he would stand up without showing everyone his hard-on. All he wanted were those eyes on him. _Imagine this is your cock I'm licking, Heero. That I'm sucking cream off the tip._

"I'm a little surprised you're the seating host," Zechs said, "when you're co-owner of this place."

Duo chuckled and licked cream off his finger, making sure to wrap his tongue around the slender digit before pulling it free. "I like doing that. It's nice for people to put a name and face to a place, you know? It makes them feel more at home when they see the owner of their favorite restaurant isn't some stuffy, uptight man with a paunch and moustache. Not that there's anything wrong with that." He smirked.

"He also likes the attention our regulars give him," Quatre said with a coy smile. "The women flirt and fawn and swoon. It's very flattering, I'm sure."

"Shut up," Duo said good-naturedly, blessing Quatre for that well-timed comment. Yes, that was jealousy that flickered in Heero's eyes. Very, very briefly. _You want to fawn over me, too, Hee-ro? Go ahead._ He licked melted chocolate off his spoon.

Heero's watch beeped. It startled Duo. Heero gave it a quick glance, suddenly all business and cold again. "We've got to get back to the office. I have a deadline. Wufei, you coming back today?"

"Sure, in about half-an-hour," Wufei replied.

And with that, Heero rose. He nodded to Zechs, who got up and followed. Heero dropped a crisp, hundred-dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change," he said, and the two of them left.

Duo couldn't tell if he'd succeeded in giving the man a hard-on or not. _That stupid asshole. Couldn't give me anything at the end, not even a smile._ And damn it, now he had his own problem to deal with. Mercifully, Wufei turned to Quatre then to ask him about the party. Duo discreetly rearranged his apron, insanely glad he was wearing it.

"Man, shouldn't'a had all that ice cream. I'm gonna go take some Advil, Quat."

Quatre nodded, flashing him a sympathetic look.

Duo locked himself in the employee bathroom, removing his apron and propping one foot on the toilet seat. Closing his eyes, he unzipped his black slacks and reached inside, squeezing himself. Shit, it felt good. Trowa hadn't touched him in probably almost a month, keeping their moments of intimacy to kisses alone.

Dark, deep, intense cobalt flooded his mind. That gaze, so heavy and hot, staring at him with such single-minded intensity. Duo could not remember anyone ever looking at him like that. So possessive, even though they'd just met. He wanted to be possessed by that gaze. By that touch.

Fuck. He imagined it was Heero's hand wrapping around him. Squeezing gently to relieve pressure. Running a thumb teasingly over the tip, smearing white precum. Stroking firmly from base to crown, then squeezing again. Damn it, damn it. He was being swept away into a stormy sea of cobalt, fantasies about a man he barely knew. Would Heero be a gentle, slow lover? Would he be forceful and aggressive, taking what he wanted without concern for his lover's consent?

_I could go all the way with him, _Duo thought hazily as he sped up his pace. _I bet he's big. I wonder how it would feel, to have him enter me._ Imagining Heero's cock shoving into him sent him over the edge. His vision grayed as he bowed forward, riding his orgasm to its completion. Then he sagged against the wall, and reality settled heavily back in. He closed his eyes. _Some boyfriend I am, imagining a stranger jerking me off._

He stayed in the bathroom for awhile after he cleaned up, sitting on the closed toilet lid with his head in his hands. Unwanted, the image of Trowa and Quatre together floated up behind his eyes. Why had he stayed with Trowa so long when he didn't love the guy? The answer to that came as quickly as the question.

He didn't like being alone. Trowa was comfortable and familiar, and even if it wasn't love, hey, it was fun. He tried to imagine breaking up with Trowa, letting him make a move on Quatre. If they loved each other, they would move in together. _Where would that leave me?_ A friend to a sappy couple who didn't have enough room in their lives for a third. The thought of that made Duo ill. Rising off the toilet, he put his apron back on and determinedly marched back out to the table where Wufei was just saying goodbye to Quatre.

"'Fei?"

The black-haired man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you invite your friends Heero and Zechs to go out with us tonight, or tomorrow? If you're all free? I want to get to know them better, because if Heero's as big an ass as I think he is, he's not invited to my party."

To his surprise, Wufei snorted laughter. "He's as big an ass as you think he is," he said, "but once you get to know him, you get used to it."

"Fine," Duo huffed, "but can you invite them? Both?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Part Three: It's Almost Pathetic It's So Sad**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeero!"

Heero winced. God he hated that woman. He ducked back around the corner, hoping she hadn't seen him, and headed to the elevator. Yesterday Wufei had told him he and Zechs were to meet him, his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's best friend and boyfriend at the bar for drinks. Get to know each other better. It all sounded cozy and quaint. The only reason Heero had agreed was because---

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeero!" She all but tackled him from behind.

Bracing himself against her slim weight, Heero twisted in her hold to use an arm to shove her off. She staggered back a couple steps, but she didn't so much as flinch under his death glare.

"Where are you going?" she sing-songed. "You haven't asked me out on a date in _days_!"

_I've never asked you out on a date in your life, bitch,_ Heero thought, ignoring her as he headed to the elevator and hit the button to call it. Inspiration suddenly hit. "I'm going on a date," he said. He gave her a savage grin. "With a _guy_."

Relena stopped and stared at him. "A . . . a _guy_?" she squeaked.

Most satisfying. "Yes. I've got to leave right now." This was the most he'd ever said to her. "I don't want to keep him waiting. He's very demanding. Especially _in bed_." He stepped into the elevator. The silver doors closed on Relena's shocked, pasty face.

Immensely pleased, Heero made his way sedately to his dark blue Ferrari. He didn't have to be to the bar for another two hours, but this gave him plenty of time to go home and plan. Plan what, exactly, he didn't know.

_The hell you don't, Yuy. You're gonna plan how to break that hot piece of ass Duo up from his boyfriend._

The insidious voice in Heero's head smirked and leered at him. He ignored it. True, Duo was the singlemost gorgeous creature he'd ever seen in his life. He wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anyone or anything. And he was perfectly willing to break up a relationship to get him. Which he wasn't too worried about. Judging by the way Duo had teased him yesterday afternoon over lunch, Duo wasn't exactly lovey-dovey with his boyfriend, whoever he was. Otherwise, why else would he have made out with a spoon? The image of it made his groin tighten pleasantly.

He took a slow shower. He didn't touch himself. As if he had so little control. No, this pent-up passion he would spend when Duo was in his arms, writhing and squirming and wet-eyed and begging. Fuck. It took a little more will-power not to touch himself this time. He wondered how Duo's boyfriend fucked him. Facing him? From behind? Heero couldn't decide which he found more appealing. Just to be safe, he turned the hot water down a little, and the cooler temperature calmed him.

When he finished with his shower, he spent some time lounging and amusing himself watching TV. Romantic shows dominated with Valentine's just around the corner. They bored Heero quickly, and for awhile he simply lay on his couch, clothed only in his silk bathrobe. Then it was time to get ready, and Heero considered. He'd never been a vain man, and he cared little for attracting any eyes. But tonight, he wanted Duo to watch him and only him.

He slid into a pair of jeans that rode low on his hips, the black denim clinging in all the right places without looking too tight. His shoes he kept to simple black boots. The shirt was rich, cobalt suede. It felt soft and supple beneath the hand, and he left it unbuttoned to just above the pectoral muscles. Around his neck he fastened a moderately heavy silver chain with a pair of feathered wings curling around a sapphire shaped like a skull. Eye-catching.

He completed his ensemble with his black leather jacket---it fell to his knees. In all he looked rich, successful, and damn hot. His eyes were too cold to be anything but confident and powerful, so even though the outfit was meant to be sexy, he didn't look like an easy mark. Anyone would have to be a fool to think that. Pleased, he slipped his wallet into his pocket and headed back for his car.

The bar, which catered predominantly to the gay crowd, but it was an uppity kind of place. Meant for rich gay folks. It was called Whispers in the Dark, which Heero thought was only minimally less tacky than Hell's Garden. There was a long line out front, but Heero bypassed them all. The bouncer merely glanced at him and nodded him inside.

Zechs, Wufei, Quatre, Duo, and his boyfriend were all there, and Heero was pleased to be the last to arrive. It meant Duo's eyes were his, and he could see a hungry look fill rich indigo. He draped his jacket on the back of a chair and settled himself between Wufei and Duo. He asked the bartender for a Jack Daniels. To his right, Duo took a sip of his drink and smiled, reaching over to lift the pendant off Heero's chest a little. His fingers brushed ever-so-lightly over Heero's skin.

"This is pretty sick. Where'd ya get it?"

By his tone, Heero deduced that meant he liked it.

"He got it off the man he'd just killed," Zechs said to his left, tossing back his shot.

Duo laughed. It was a low, rich sound. Hot as hell. "Funny. You a hitman, Heero?" He dropped the chain.

Heero merely looked at him, and Duo squirmed almost imperceptibly in his seat.

-

After half an hour of drinking and talking, during which Trowa hardly said a word, he realized Duo was acting very uncomfortable. He tried to work out why, and eventually he realized. Here he was, supposed to be Duo's boyfriend, and he was acting like a casual friend. This Heero kept subtly flirting with Duo, though his actions were more heated glances than words or gestures. Once more berating himself for neglecting him, Trowa rose and asked Duo if he would like to dance. His boyfriend looked a little startled as he put his hand in Trowa's, rising and following him to the floor.

The driving beat of the music, which Trowa had been blocking out until now, quickly seeped into his blood. He wondered how long it had been since the two of them had danced. He'd forgotten how quickly and easily Duo gave himself over to it, moving like a sensual god over the floor. In moments he was the only thing on Trowa's mind. The way his hips gyrated, the way his eyes smouldered, every movement liquid and graceful and sexy.

Trowa spun Duo around to press up against his back, and Duo lifted his arms to wrap them around Trowa's neck. Trowa ground against him, and Duo twisted in his hold. One slim leg dragged up Trowa's thigh and Trowa held it there, gazing down at Duo with a heat he had not felt in . . . a long time. They were grinding in time to the music, shit, they were practically having sex right on the dance floor . . . Duo was just as aroused as he was . . . His other hand slid down to Duo's ass, pushing forward just as he thrust his hips forward. Duo actually cried out softly.

That was all it took. Grabbing his hand, Trowa abandoned the dance floor and pulled him toward the ample bathrooms. Duo melted into him as he shut the stall door, slanting his mouth over Duo's and shoving his pants down around his ankles. He shimmied his own pants down and grabbed them both in one hand. Duo moaned low and sweet into his mouth, rocking into his touch, hands clinging to Trowa's biceps. God this man was so sweet.

Their pace was frantic. Duo broke the kiss first to press his face into Trowa's neck, panting harshly. "Tro-wa . . ." he gasped, just as his body began to tense and shudder.

Unbidden, Quatre's face appeared in Trowa's mind. It was his body that arched in Trowa's arms, his eyes that squeezed shut, his voice that let out that breathy moan as Trowa's own orgasm hit.

They came down slowly, and suddenly it was Duo in his arms. Trowa's gut clenched, and he felt sick. Why couldn't he be satisfied with this man? This gorgeous, sensual, fucking sexy man? Why did he have to want Quatre, the blonde, aqua-eyed siren who was already taken? _Shit. What is wrong with me?_

Duo was watching him. He realized it too late. Indigo eyes clouded, and he pulled out of Trowa's embrace to straighten himself up. "This is the second time," he said in a soft voice. "Who were you thinking of, just then?"

Trowa felt like he'd swallowed a boulder. He couldn't speak, his throat just seized painfully. Those limpid eyes held his, dark and gleaming and sad.

"Maybe you should find out," Duo all but whispered. He quietly unlocked the stall door and moved past Trowa, out of the restroom.

Trowa didn't follow him, guilt squeezing his heart like a huge fist. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

-

Duo went back to where Wufei, Zechs, and Heero were talking. Quatre sat amongst them, looking amused. He glanced up and smiled at Duo, but it immediately faded to a worried frown as Duo shouldered into his coat.

"Duo? Are you leaving?"

"Sorry," Duo said, not feeling social anymore. "Headache."

"Let me take you home," Quatre said at once, beginning to rise.

"No!" Duo snapped. Flushing a little, he moderated his tone. "No, it's fine. Stay and enjoy yourself." He wasn't angry with Quatre, not really. More accurately, he didn't _want_ to be angry with Quatre. Still, it was one thing to know his boyfriend might have the hots for someone else. It was quite another to be jerked off by him while he thought of that someone else.

It was a strangely painful sensation.

"I'll take you home," Heero startled him by saying. Not offering. A statement. A fact.

"It's fine--" Duo began.

"You've been drinking," Heero pointed out, "and you shouldn't drive."

Duo opened his mouth to argue so had Heero, but he closed it without a sound. "Fine," he acquiesced, sounding more weary than sullen. He allowed Heero to take his arm and steer him out.

The man drove a Ferrari. Heero opened the passenger door for him, and Duo silently slid into the seat. He would rather walk than face a drive with a veritable stranger, but at least it wasn't all that far to his and Quatre's apartment. Heero didn't say a word as he drove, and Duo quietly gave him directions. He parked and walked Duo to the door, even though he wasn't drunk enough to require an escort. Once there, Duo unlocked it and looked up into cobalt eyes.

"You wanna come in for coffee?" For himself, he was done drinking for the night.

Heero shrugged one shoulder. "Sure."

_Couldn't act enthused about it, could ya?_ Duo thought venomously.

"You and your boyfriend have a fight?" Heero asked as Duo started a pot of coffee.

His hands froze in the act of measuring the beans for grinding. "What makes you think that?" he asked neutrally, starting the noisy grinder.

Heero waited until he finished. "He drags you into the bathroom, and a few minutes later you leave without him."

Duo shot him a glare and poured the ground coffee into a filter. "You don't know me well enough to be asking me such a personal question." He poured water into the reservoir and turned the machine on.

And turned around to find Heero _right_ behind him. Shit, when had that happened? How had the man moved so quickly and so quietly? His dark eyes bored down into Duo's, hot and intense.

"Maybe I would like to," the offer fell off the man's lips. "I would never drive you away like that."

Duo couldn't decide if that comment made the man less of an ass or more. "I think you should leave," he said quietly.

Heero didn't move and shit, he was so close. All he had to do was lean forward just the tiniest bit to trap Duo between the counter and his body. Yesterday, the thought would have made him shiver with delight. Now it made him feel cornered.

"Please," he said quietly.

Heero held his gaze for a few more seconds, then he turned on his heel and walked out. Duo didn't see him to the door, slumping against the counter when he heard it shut.

* * *

I was going to make this a oneshot, but it's longer than I thought. Next part will be the riveting conclusion! LOL. Just kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x6 (yes, in that order), 5+4, and 3+2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, lime (I mean copious, copious amounts of citrus), some language, sap, fluff, silliness, whipped cream, strawberries, melted chocolate, candles, Relena bashing, aphrodisiacs

**Special Note:** Dedicated to loki lee, StandingOnTheRooftops, snowdragonct, Stratagirl, and Demonskid. You've all been exceptionally encouraging and loving, Valentine's e-cookies to you all!

**A/N:** It's annoying that even though I'm a good typist, I still miss a typo here and there when I edit. Grr. Anyway, here is the conclusion, I hope. XD

* * *

**Part Four: I Don't Want To Hurt Him**

"Duo?"

Duo started out of a sleep filled with strange dreams to find Quatre sitting on the edge of his bed, peering down at him with such a worried expression he realized he wasn't the slightest bit upset at his best friend. For some reason, that relieved him to an absurd degree. Passing a hand over his eyes and pushing back a few stray locks of hair, he gave his friend a sleepy smile.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, and Duo could see his hands twisting in his lap.

"Yeah," he said immediately. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You . . . you just left last night," Quatre said, now a hint of reproach in his voice. "And Trowa left almost immediately after. You didn't say a word."

_Yeah,_ Duo thought with a twinge of guilt. _I shouldn't have taken my hurt out on you._ "Sorry. Bad headache. It crept up on me all at once. I didn't eat much for dinner, and then I went drinking . . ."

Quatre seemed mollified. "You're sure?"

"Mm hmm."

Hands and posture relaxing, Quatre climbed onto the bed with him and stretched out on his belly. "So, Heero took you home," he observed. "How was that?" A teasing grin.

Duo groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. "Weird," was all he could think to say.

How could he tell Quatre that Heero had made a move on him? And that even though it had been a case of terrible timing, under any other circumstances Duo might have taken him up on his offer?

"He sure is different," Quatre said with a little chuckle. "Not our type of person, is he?"

"No," Duo agreed distantly. Not the kind of person he'd want for a friend. But a lover? How fucked up was that?

"Are you coming to the restaurant today?" Quatre asked. "If you're still not feeling well, you don't have to."

Duo gave him a gentle smile. If Quatre weren't so much like a big brother to him, he probably would have fallen in love with his best friend. "Thanks. I think I could use a day."

"Sure," Quatre said, leaning over and planting a kiss on Duo's forehead. "I'll shower and then call Trowa to come check up on you—"

"Don't," Duo interrupted, a little too quickly. At Quatre's frown he added, "I just wanna sleep all day. Don't bother him. I'll be feeling fine by tomorrow."

He could tell he'd aroused Quatre's suspicions again, but for once he said nothing. Climbing off the bed, he headed for the door. "I'll make breakfast. You just stay in bed. Want me to put a movie on or something?"

"No, thanks," Duo declined, fwumping his pillow over his head. As Quatre left, he resolved to spend the whole day trying to come up with a solution to this ridiculous problem.

-

Heero didn't get much sleep that night. When he got home, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sprawled bonelessly on his leather couch to ponder things. One question ran around and around in his mind. What happened between Trowa and Duo? What had the green-eyed man done to make Duo flee him?

Surely Heero's luck couldn't be good enough that they'd broken up. Duo hadn't seemed heartbroken, just . . . despondent. Unless Duo didn't love Trowa to begin with?

At some point Heero dumped out the untouched whiskey, took a shower, and went to bed. He spent most of those few hours deep in thought, as well. One thing was clear as crystal. He wanted Duo. More than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. More than that sensual body. He wanted Duo to be his lover. To move in with him. Today. Right now. He wanted Duo under him, writhing. He wanted Duo beside him, snuggling.

Was he in love? Probably not. He didn't know Duo well enough to love him. But the desire was very real, and he was fairly certain he could love Duo, as well. He finally dropped off to sleep and dreamed that he and Duo lived in a big house, had a few dogs, and a very fussy cat who couldn't stand it when anyone gave Duo attention other than her.

By morning he was keyed up despite the lack of sleep. He took a shower, pleasantly torturing himself by imagining he was washing Duo's lustrous hair, then that beautiful body. He wondered how it would look, watching water bead and trickle over that ivory skin. He bet Duo was flawless and unmarked, not so much as a freckle or blemish.

By the time Heero was to work he had decided he would go to Hell's Garden today on his lunch. Check up on the young man he'd taken home last night. A good, concerned friend. Making his way to his office, he was nearly bowled over by Relena. Shit, normally he was much more wary.

"Heero!" she whined in the most pathetic voice. "I thought it over, and I know now that you told me you were going on a date with a guy to test my resolve. I know you wouldn't really do that, so I forgive you—"

God, the audacity of this woman amazed him. What would he have to do to show her he _meant_ it when he said no? "I wasn't testing you," he said calmly. "I did go out on a date. I took him home, too. And I'm meeting him for lunch." Okay, so it was a stretch. But if all went according to plan, Duo would be his very soon.

"But Heero!" she immediately protested. "I thought _we_ were going out!"

For a moment, Heero's vaunted self-control almost collapsed so he laughed in her face. Almost. "You thought wrong," he said coldly, stepping into his office and shutting the door in her face. _Why do we even allow her in this building?_ He made a mental note to tell security she was no longer allowed up here.

Someone knocked. Heero opened his mouth to tell Relena to go away, but Wufei entered. He shut the door behind him.

"Got a second?"

"Business?" Heero asked.

"No."

"Then no, I don't."

Wufei just snorted. "Ass. I wanted to talk to you about . . ." he trailed off, looking unsure.

Heero leaned back in his chair, momentarily turning from his laptop. "Zechs," he said. Not a guess.

Black eyes regarded him a moment. "That obvious?"

"To me," Heero replied.

Wufei leaned against the desk, looking despondent. "I don't know what to do, Heero. I really love Quatre. But . . . more like a little brother. Sure, we had a lot of fun. But lately when we go out it's gentle conversation and light kisses. I don't remember the last time I touched him."

Heero pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought I told you I hate it when you come to me for personal advice."

"You always give shitty advice," Wufei retorted.

"I tell you to do what you really want to," Heero snapped, "but you've convinced yourself it's not correct."

"So if I follow my heart I dump Quatre so I can get Zechs?"

Heero gave him a flat look. "To put it tactlessly, yes. You can't have them both. And isn't staying with Quatre as unfair to him as it is to you?"

Wufei looked chastened. "You're right. I know you are. I just . . . I hate it when those pretty eyes of his are looking at me with hurt."

"Then end it now before it gets more serious," Heero advised. "You have to already know it's the only way this can end."

Wufei sighed. "This is why I keep coming to you. It sucks, but you're right. Should I . . . wait until after Valentine's Day?"

Resisting the urge to sigh and bodily remove Wufei from his office, Heero turned back to his laptop. "Do whatever you think is best." _He's my best friend,_ he reminded himself sharply. _This is what best friends do for each other._ Then, "I'm going to their restaurant for lunch. If you want, I'll feel Quatre out for you."

The look on Wufei's face told him how much the man appreciated the offer. "Thanks," he said, and finally left.

Heero sighed audibly, now. Fitting, he supposed, that the week before Valentine's found him playing Cupid. _Stupid is more like it. I'm _never_ doing this again._

Though his mind was a million miles away, Heero still finished his project by one when he decided it was safe to take lunch. He sent Wufei an email saying he'd be back in two hours and headed out. He made his way to Hell's Garden, taking a moment to take a good look at the outside décor. Even in a more romantic mood it still looked garish. He'd never liked pink, and he didn't care much for red. Although, on Duo it would probably look wonderful . . .

Opening the door, he was disappointed to see the dark-haired waitress at the host podium. She gave him a bright smile.

"Mr. Yuy, right?" she said. "Just a table for one?"

"I was hoping to see Quatre and Duo?" Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Duo isn't here, but I can go get Quatre," she offered.

"Please."

The blonde came out at once. He wasn't really Heero's type, but he certainly was attractive. He gestured Heero to the bar with a smile. "Hi. Something I can do for you?"

"I came to check up on Duo," Heero admitted, "but he's not here today?"

"No, he was feeling sick from yesterday," the blonde told him. "I'll tell him you came by, though." He smiled, obviously pleased with Heero's concern.

"I would appreciate it," Heero replied, not bothering to tell the blonde he fully intended now on dropping by Duo's apartment.

"So how long have you and Wufei known each other?" Quatre abruptly changed the subject.

Heero went along easily, blessing the man for the opening. "Since college. We were roommates when we were freshman, both of us in the same Major. We have a lot in common, and we stayed friends."

"When did you decide to start a business together?"

Heero shrugged. "Oh, about a year ago. Everything just worked out before we really even thought about it."

Quatre chuckled. "You sound just like him. Too modest to take credit for your business genius. I know you're very successful."

"I'm surprised you and Wufei are a couple," Heero said, changing the subject. Ruthless.

And Quatre looked appropriately shocked. "What makes you say that?"

Heero shrugged one shoulder. "He usually goes for more somber types."

To his surprise, Quatre didn't respond with indignation. "I was a little surprised that he asked me out, too," he admitted quietly.

Sensing an advantage, Heero pressed at once. "Why'd you say yes?"

Apparently, there was something about him that made people want to spill their guts. Quatre didn't look affronted at a personal question from a veritable stranger. Instead he gave Heero a rueful smile.

"He was very attractive and charismatic," he replied. "I couldn't say no. The desire was very mutual."

"But . . . ?" Heero encouraged gently.

"What makes you think there's a but?" Quatre asked with a challenging little grin.

Heero just smirked. "Maybe it was your tone."

Quatre sighed. "But . . . I don't really know. It's one of those things that was fun, but not permanent, I guess."

_I can't believe he's telling me this._ "I've heard that a person's first love is doomed to failure," he observed mildly.

Quatre gave him a funny look. "That's a fine outlook."

Heero snorted. "So, what made you realize this? Find someone else that you had deeper feelings for?"

The man's hesitation was all the answer Heero needed. _Interesting. How far should I pursue this?_ He wasn't sure he could get the blonde to open up that much. Quatre raked slim fingers through his gleaming hair.

"I don't know what to do," he murmured very softly. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'll tell you the same thing I always tell Wufei," Heero said gently. "Follow your heart. It usually knows." He offered a small smile.

Quatre gazed at him for several long moments, unblinking. Then he returned the smile. "I was completely wrong about you," he said at length. "I thought you were a cold bastard."

Heero didn't bother to cover his chuckle. "Most do. I am. But sometimes I let out the part of me that feels things. Seldom, of course."

Quatre laughed. "I'm glad you came by. I'll tell Duo."

"Thank you," Heero said, and he was surprised to find that he meant it.

* * *

**Part Five: Follow Your Heart**

Duo startled out of a light doze when the doorbell rang. Jumping up awkwardly, he headed for the door and slapped the panel on the wall. "Who is it?"

"Heero," a newly familiar voice poured over the tinny speaker.

Duo almost swallowed his tongue. "Heero?" he repeated dumbly. "Um . . ."

"I was worried about you," the man overrode him in a slightly brusque tone. "May I come up?"

Duo unlocked the door without thinking. Then he stood and stared a moment longer, wondering why he'd done that. Too late now. When he admitted Heero to his and Quatre's apartment, he couldn't stop himself from staring. The man wore straigt-legged black slacks that made him look tall and lean, and the button-up shirt he wore beneath it was the richest green silk. The black suit jacket was obviously tailored specifically for him, it fit perfectly. Probably the ensemble had cost several hundred dollars. He looked absolutely delicious.

Still not sure what to do about Trowa and Quatre, seeing Heero left Duo feeling strangely vulnerable, wide open and unguarded. _I don't know how to deal with him right now._

Heero gave him a warm smile, small though it was. "How are you feeling? You look a little pale."

_Probably because the blood just drained all out of my head,_ Duo thought uncomfortably. God, everything about this man dazzled him. "Uh . . ." he began. "Still kinda . . . headache . . ."

Heero moved across the floor, into his space without hesitation. As if they were long friends. Or . . . closer. He put an arm around Duo's shoulders, steering him toward the big couch. His heat seeped into Duo, and he went unresistingly, allowing the taller man to lower him onto the plush surface and cover him with a throw afghan draped over the arm. It was only then that Duo realized he was wearing on his black silk boxers and a crimson tank top. He flushed.

Either Heero didn't notice or he ignored it. But his hand brushed ever-so-lightly over the outside of Duo's thigh as he settled the blanket. "Do you have tea or juice in your kitchen?" he asked.

The brief touch made Duo jump. "Both," he said faintly. "Let me show you . . ."

"Don't bother," Heero said, pushing down on Duo's shoulder as he rose. "I can find it. Have you had any lunch?"

"No," Duo replied, flustered.

"I'll make you something," Heero's voice drifted to him. "Why don't you watch TV?"

_He walks in and owns the place and me,_ Duo thought, chagrined_. It's like . . . we're a couple. Lovers. And have been forever._ Why, oh why didn't the thought of that bother him like it should? He turned on the TV, mostly to give himself something else to focus on. A romantic comedy was on, and Duo found himself watching. Ironically, the girl in the movie found herself in a similar situation to Duo's. Not quite, but the comparison was unnerving. _Is Heero trying to seduce me?_

Twenty minutes later Heero was back, lunch on a tray. Two sandwiches on whole-wheat bread and a bowl of fat, red grapes. Milk, and two shorter glasses of orange juice. Enough for two. Heero set the tray on the coffee table and sat at Duo's feet, lifting them off the cushions to resettle them on his lap. Intimate. Familiar. Duo found himself flushing again as Heero handed him the plate with sandwich. It looked healthy and tasty. Turkey, swiss, tomatoes, a smear of mustard and a little mayo.

"You had a bunch of leftovers in the refrigerator that I threw out," Heero told him matter-of-factly as he bit into his own sandwich. "Half of them had gone bad, and the other half are a recipe for a heart-attack."

Duo stiffened, opening his mouth to offer heated protest.

"Really," Heero forestalled him in the gentlest voice, "you should take better care of yourself. No wonder you got sick."

It took all the wind out of his sails. Duo stared at him, flustered and flabbergasted and off-guard and . . . falling. Yes, that was the best way to describe this feeling. That of falling. Toward what, exactly, he didn't know.

-

Heero ate quickly, mostly to get his hands on Duo. The sight of the young man, wearing almost nothing as he opened the door, had tested some of Heero's vaunted self-control. God he was delicious. So much pale, flawless skin on display. It was like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Setting the dishes on the tray, he wrapped his hands around Duo's slender feet, digging his thumbs into the soles.

Duo jumped as if the touch startled him, pulling back a little. But the pressure must have felt too good to finish the movement, because the muscles in his legs relaxed and he melted into the couch, eyelids fluttering to half-mast. Using this as a distraction, Heero leaned forward just enough to place the back of his hand against Duo's forehead. It made those amazing eyes flicker to him. No fever.

"Do you want some Advil or anything?" he asked at the questioning look on that gamine face.

Duo looked adorably confused and flustered. "No--" he began, then, "well, actually. A few would be nice."

Giving the young man's cute feet a squeeze, Heero rose and headed for the bathroom. He could feel Duo's eyes on him the whole way, could practically feel how off-balance he felt right now. Good. That's what Heero wanted. He'd wanted a sickly and vulnerable Duo with no defenses. Duo didn't seem all that sick, but his defenses were certainly down. Vastly different from last night. He poured three liquigel Advil into his hand and brought it and a glass of water back out for Duo.

The young man accepted without a word, and Heero resumed both his former position and occupation. Duo watched him wordlessly, and soon enough Heero looked up to meet the gaze head-on. Everything he wanted Duo to see he allowed to show. Desire, attraction, even a little longing. Duo didn't look away, but his expression was less readable. Heero abruptly thought about Duo eating that ice cream sundae. When his own gaze heated, Duo finally reacted. An enchanting splash of pink colored his cheeks and he looked away.

Time to go for the kill. "You shouldn't be with him."

Indigo eyes snapped back to his. Indignant and a little cold. "What the hell do you know? I just _met_ you."

Heero smirked. "I know you shouldn't be with him."

"Who _should_ I be with?" Duo snapped? "You?"

"Yes." Simply. Plainly.

Duo looked thrown off-balance, floundering. He gaped for a second before his teeth clicked together. He looked back at the TV for a few seconds. "I don't date strangers."

"Just people who don't love you."

Duo jerked his feet out of Heero's hands and stood up, storming across the room. "Leave."

"I won't."

"What the fuck makes you think you can just barge into people's lives and decide what they need? You don't have a fucking clue if Trowa loves me or not."

"If he did, you wouldn't have fled him last night," Heero countered calmly, "unless _you_ don't love _him._ In which case, I stand by my former statement. You shouldn't be with him."

Duo whirled to give him a glare, but it lost its heat after a handful of heartbeats. Looking deflated, he slumped into the easy chair beside the couch. "That still doesn't give you the right to say that to me," he muttered.

_That's a good start._ "Maybe you need someone to point out what you've been denying," Heero suggested gently. "Why _are_ you with him?"

Duo's expression was a peculiar grimace. "I don't like being alone."

_That's even better._ Heero smiled a little. "Someone like you? You'd have no trouble finding a new lover."

"I don't want just some lover," Duo said, shaking his head. "I'm not a . . . I don't start meaningless relationships."

_Better still._ "But you're in one."

Duo snorted, sprawling gracelessly. "When we first met I thought you were an ass," he remarked. "Anyone ever told you you talk too much?"

Heero couldn't help it and chuckled. "Wufei is always coming to me for advice. I've gotten in the habit of giving it."

"Oh yeah? And what do you advise me to do then, hm?"

"Dump Trowa," Heero said at once. "Move in with me."

Duo stared at him, looking completely flummoxed. Then he burst into laughter. It was a sharp, mirthless sound. "You're batshit crazy. I don't start meaningless relationships, and I don't move in with strangers."

Heero merely looked at him.

It was enough to give Duo pause, and he got a cornered look on his face. "Heero . . . you can't be serious. What do you even know about me?"

_More than enough to know I want you._ "You're beautiful. You're successful. You're smart. You're clever. You're sexy as hell. And," Heero shrugged, "you've got cute feet."

After another moment of astonishment, Duo burst into giggles. It was the damn cutest sight. "I don't know whether to hug you or run screaming," he chortled. Then he sobered, putting a hand to his forehead. "Shit. Made my headache worse. Heero, can you . . . leave now? I'm tired and I'd like to think about everything you said."

Knowing he'd planted his voice in Duo's mind where the young man wouldn't be able to ignore it, Heero rose and shrugged into his jacket. "I left my cell phone number on the kitchen counter. Call me. Soon."

Duo just nodded as he watched Heero leave.

-

"Quatre, can I talk to you a minute?"

Quatre smiled. "Of course."

Wufei stepped into his and Duo's office and shut the door behind him. "It's about . . . us," the ebon-haired man said after a brief hesitation.

And it was serious, judging by the look on Wufei's face. "Okay," Quatre said, putting his pen down.

"There's no . . . easy way to say this," Wufei began. "I'm just going to say it, because you deserve better than dancing around an issue. Or pretending it's anything less than what it is. You also deserve better than a man with platonic feelings for you. So I'm ending it between us."

Quatre blinked.

"I don't know when it happened that you became more like a little brother to me than my lover," Wufei went on, looking uncomfortable, "but somewhere along the way I realized my love for you was completely platonic."

Startled for a moment, Quatre began laughing softly. "That's weird," he mused. "I was thinking the same thing. No offense Wufei, I think you're one of the most gorgeous men I've ever met."

Wufei snorted, looking relieved and suddenly relaxing. "None taken. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"I know that. But both of us would get hurt in a relationship with no meaning, right?" He smiled. _That's how Duo would have put it._

"Yeah," Wufei agreed. He abruptly rose and paced across the room, leaning down to give Quatre a warm--but chaste--kiss. "I do love you."

"And I love you," Quatre said, eyes twinkling. "I always will. Don't stop being my friend, okay?"

"Never," Wufei promised, pressing his forehead momentarily to Quatre's. "I'll see you Saturday?"

"Mm hmm. Oh, would you tell Heero thank you for me?"

"For?"

"Mm, he just gave me some much-needed advice."

Wufei snorted. "He does that for me all the time. I'll tell him."

-

Trowa left work a little early to make it to Hell's Garden by the time Duo traditionally left for the day. Duo was nowhere to be found, but Quatre was in the office, probably finishing up the inventory. He knocked once before entering.

"Hey. Is Duo not here?"

"No," Quatre replied, smiling up at him. "He stayed home. Didn't feel well."

Guilt gnawed at Trowa's heart. "I see. How are you?"

Quatre shrugged, smile now a bit impish. "Good, considering. Me and Wufei broke up."

Trowa gazed at him in amazement, and he was sickened by the sudden hope in his heart. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Quatre said, and he sounded like he meant it, too. "We both felt . . . I suppose it was a bit like dating my older brother. The wrong kind of love." He laughed softly.

Trowa perched on the edge of the desk, reaching out to brush his fingers over the back of Quatre's hand. "You both felt that way?"

"Mm," Quatre confirmed with a little nod. "Weird, huh?"

_Exactly how I feel about Duo._ Trowa couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed the blonde. The contact was light and fleeting, but Quatre pulled away almost immediately.

"Don't," he murmured.

Trowa peered into his aqua eyes. "I know you feel the same way I do," he all but whispered. "That night, neither of us was very drunk."

Quatre shook his head, rising from his desk. "Doesn't matter. I could never hurt Duo like that."

_"Maybe you should find out."_

"Quatre--"

"If you don't love him anymore," Quatre began in a slightly cold voice, "talk to him. Don't kiss me when he's still your boyfriend."

Closing his eyes briefly, Trowa nodded. "I don't know when I became such a coward."

Smile returning, Quatre embraced him lightly. "You don't want to hurt him. That, I understand completely. But Trowa, if you break it off with him, _then_ you can kiss me."

Trowa squeezed. "Okay."

Quatre rested his head against Trowa's chest. "Be gentle with him, Trowa," he mumbled. "I love him, so don't hurt him if you can help it."

"I'll try."

* * *

**Part Six: When You Love Someone, Set Them Free**

The next morning, Duo woke to the insistent beep of his alarm and smacked it off. His skin felt too hot and tight. He'd spent most of the early morning dreaming about Heero. He'd said yes, I'll move in with you. Heero's housewarming gift had been a puppy, and they'd had sex. All. Night. Long. Needless to say, Duo woke hot and hard and horny. He rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

_I can't keep doing this. _The simple truth was, he wanted to be with Heero. He wasn't ready to move in with the man, but date? Absolutely. Kiss? Hell yes. Have sex? Fuck yeah! When he got to know the man better. He took a frigid shower to kill his arousal. He'd never liked masturbating. Took too much energy.

When he wandered into the kitchen, Quatre had breakfast cooking and coffee waiting. There was a strange look on his face, and Duo threw him a bright smile. "I didn't even hear you come home last night."

Quatre smiled. "You were sleeping pretty hard. I didn't want to wake you. Feel better this morning?"

"Much." Then, with a little frown, "You okay?"

"Mm hmm."

And because Quatre _did_ look okay, Duo dropped it. For now. They ate breakfast in companionable silence, then Duo headed for work to open their restaurant.

The place did not serve breakfast, so it didn't open for business until 11:30 a.m. It was late enough Duo didn't have to get up hideously early, and the cooks were already there, preparing their menus. The head cook, a beauty of a woman named Lucrezia Noin, was the best damn cook Duo knew. She handed Duo her specials for the day. Hell's Garden, though not much bigger than a cafe, didn't have menus. Duo looked it over and grinned at her.

"Make me the salmon for lunch, ne?"

She just smiled at him.

Duo headed for the host podium to see how things were progressing. The two morning waitresses had already set out the napkins and silverware. Hilde accosted him at once, beaming.

"We had an application for work yesterday while you were gone. She's really pushy, she asked me if at all possible for her to have an interview today. Apparently she _really_ wants the job, and you've said several times we could really use another waitress to help cover the evening shifts."

That was true. Hell's Garden was getting more and more popular all the time. It was standard during the dinner hours for customers to have to wait fifteen-to-thirty minutes for a table.

"Where's her application?"

"On your desk. I told her I'd talk to you first thing."

"Thanks, Hil'. I'll look at it after our lunch rush."

"Sure thing!" she chirped, and headed for the back. When she came back out, she was wearing her red apron.

Usually they wore black, but Duo had gotten special ones for the holiday.

By the time the restaurant opened, Duo was mostly over his strange mood. Many regulars showed up for lunch, half of them women over thirty who flirted and fawned and made him feel better. Then, at two, Trowa came by as he often did. Duo beckoned Hilde to take over the host podium and led Trowa back into the office. His weird mood restored, he leaned against the desk and watched Trowa as his boyfriend closed the door.

Trowa had a somewhat guarded look on his face. "There's something I wanted to talk about," he began in a low voice. "I wanted to apologize for the other day--"

"I think we should break up," Duo cut in.

Silence fell hard and awkward. Duo let it linger a moment, then shifted his weight and looked down. When he looked back up, he steeled his resolve. Hurting Trowa wasn't what he wanted, but he was tired of hurting himself.

"I know you've got feelings for Quatre."

Green eyes widened, but Trowa didn't insult him by denying it. "Since when've you known?"

Duo shrugged. "I've thought so for awhile, now. But the other day, when you kissed me, and then again at the bar . . ." He shrugged, uncomfortable. "You weren't really looking at me. That's when I knew for sure."

Trowa had the decency to flush. "Duo . . . I'm sorry." He sounded desperately sincere.

Four days ago, this conversation would really have bothered him. Now . . . Duo gave him a cheeky grin. "It's okay. I have feelings for someone else, too."

Obviously, that was a hard pill to swallow for Trowa. "Who?" Quietly.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Duo teased.

Trowa snorted softly. "No. Since when?"

"Yesterday."

Green eyes darkened. "Duo . . ."

"It's all right, Tro," Duo interrupted, already knowing what he was going to say. "I was selfish before. I've thought for awhile you liked Quatre, but I was too scared of being alone to let you go. Now, it's okay. I'll be okay." He grinned wickedly. "Someone else has offered to take care of me. So you can rest easy, knowing you haven't hurt me or abandoned me."

For a moment Trowa didn't move. Then he pushed himself away from the wall, moving forward to pull Duo into his arms. To his consternation, Duo felt tears sting his eyes. What the hell. He was fine with this. So why would he be crying? He closed his eyes, and Trowa kissed both his eyelids.

"I'll always take care of you," Trowa whispered. "You know that."

"Yeah," Duo choked, burying his face in Trowa's neck. "I do know that. You an' Quatre both."

After a time they broke apart. Trowa brushed his fingers over Duo's cheek, wiping moisture away. "This other person. Do you love him?"

Duo managed a bright smile. "Not yet. But I'm pretty sure I will."

* * *

So I lied. _Next_ chapter will be the conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x6 (yes, in that order), 5+4, and 3+2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, lime (I mean copious, copious amounts of citrus), some language, sap, fluff, silliness, whipped cream, strawberries, melted chocolate, candles, Relena bashing, aphrodisiacs

**Special Note:** Dedicated to loki lee, StandingOnTheRooftops, snowdragonct, Stratagirl, and Demonskid. You've all been exceptionally encouraging and loving, Valentine's e-cookies to you all!

**A/N:** Okay, so _here's_ the conclusion. XD And gawd, it's a long chapter.

* * *

**Part Seven: An Interview and Ridiculous Plots**

When Trowa left, Duo slumped down at his desk and rested his head on his arms. Who knew breaking up would be hard. He examined his own feelings for a moment and realized it wasn't the thought of being away from Trowa that bothered him. It was the thought of winding up alone. The epiphany made the moment easier to take, and he picked up his cell phone. After a long hesitation, he dialed the number Heero had given him. It rang two or three times.

"Yuy," came the short, somewhat terse answer.

Duo's heart stuttered. With no one to hold him back, Duo was once again drowning in the man's sexiness. Even his voice was sexy. "Heero?" he said.

A tiny pause. Then, "Duo." It poured over the phone speaker in a rough purr, pleased and satisfied.

Duo had to close his eyes against the rush of desire; it hit him hard and unexpected. "Yeah," he managed in a slightly breathy voice. "You recognize my voice already?"

A deep, low chuckle. "Hn. Are you calling me to tell me you're moving in with me?"

Duo couldn't help it and grinned. Cocky bastard. "Not quite." _Not yet._ "Wanna have lunch with me?" The attitude was arrogant, but the attention was gratifying. It was nice to know he was wanted, and that he wouldn't be turned down.

"I'd love to. Know a place we can go?"

"Mm, I think I know just the place."

-

Heero could hardly wait for the afternoon hours to join Duo for lunch. He'd known the young man would call him, but that didn't make it any less delightful a triumph. He worked quickly to leave no loose ends before he left, wanting nothing to distract him from Duo. For the first time in his life he was actually looking forward to another's company.

He made his way to Hell's Garden. To his vague annoyance, a few of the ladies gave him knowing looks, but he ignored them as Duo came walking out of the back. He wore long black slacks that made his legs look like they went on forever, and a button-up shirt of pure silk that was the color of blood. Delicious. Heero wanted to take it all off---except perhaps that shirt. He was probably eating Duo up with his eyes, because Duo actually blushed a little under the scrutiny, giving him a slightly shy smile. God he was beautiful.

"Hey," he murmured. "You're a little early?"

Heero shrugged. "Finished the morning's work."

They sat at a private table, and Duo ordered wine for them both, and the salmon special. Heero didn't protest, here mostly because he wanted Duo, not lunch. After the waitress (Hilde, right?) left, Duo met Heero's gaze again. And immediately started squirming. Color dusted over his pale cheeks.

"Don't look at me like that."

An amused twitch curved up a corner of Heero's mouth. "Like what?" he crooned.

The flush deepened. "Like you're . . . thinking about pinning me down and . . ."

Heero laughed low in his throat. "Taking you right here, on this table?" he purred. "That's exactly what I'm thinking about."

Duo's pupils dilated, and he ran a hand over his face. Heero reached out and grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand back down so he could see everything that went through those indigo eyes. Embarrassment and desire. A potent combination.

"Let's not talk about sex," Duo said in a pleading tone. "I . . . I would rather get to know you right now."

Smirking, Heero backed off. "All right, I'm amenable. Tell me about yourself."

". . . I meant, I wanted to talk about you."

"Later. Right now, I want to hear about you."

Duo's jaw clenched. "Are you always such an insufferable bastard?"

"Wufei would say so. Go on, tell me all about yourself. From your favorite color to what you dream about."

Duo sighed and gave in. As their wine arrived, he wet his throat. "Favorite colors are black and red. Could you guess?" A sparkle in his eye.

"I had no idea."

"I like just about any food. And chocolate. And cherries. And---well, any fruit, really. I love dogs, snakes, and I have a thing for dolphins. I collect crosses. This one--" he reached inside his shirt--"is my favorite. It was a gift from Quatre."

The cross was simple enough. A gold chain and a plain cross, almost no embellishment. Heero immediately imagined how it would look against Duo's naked chest, that blood-silk shirt open and the cross gleaming in dim candle light, the young man wearing nothing else.

"You're doing it again," Duo all but whispered.

Heero met his eyes. "Yes, I am," he agreed, letting his eyes show exactly what he was thinking. Another blush rewarded him. God the man was enticing.

"I'm an only child," he stumbled on, "and I grew up with Quatre. He's my cousin, mom's side. My parents and I are kind of estranged, they didn't like it when I told them I was gay. I haven't seen them since I was fifteen. Maybe that's when I realized I hate being alone."

Heero resisted the urge to say he would never allow Duo to be alone.

"I met Trowa when I was eighteen. We hit it off. But I guess raging hormones aren't anything to base a relationship on. The heat just cooled and died altogether. We broke up today."

Heero leaned back in his chair and couldn't stop the satisfied smile. _Good._ "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It was time. I just . . . wasn't ready to admit it."

"What made you ready?"

Indigo locked with cobalt, and though Duo didn't speak the answer was there. _You_.

_So you're already mine,_ Heero thought. "I'm glad you're okay," was all he said.

"I . . . I want to go out with you," Duo began in a faltering voice. He blushed again. "Trowa and I never really dated. I want that. With you. But I'm not interested in anything . . . meaningless."

Smiling, Heero captured Duo's hand in his and raised it to his lips. Making sure Duo's eyes were locked on his, he spidered feather-light kisses over each knuckle. "Then we agree," he murmured.

"You don't just want me for . . . sex?"

Heero chuckled. "I desired you first because of your beauty," he was willing to admit, "but that's not enough for me to ask you to move in with me. Regardless, I knew from the first day I met you that you would be mine."

For a short time Duo stared at him, looking flummoxed. Then he started laughing. A low sound, it made his shoulders shake as he lowered his head, bangs obscuring his face. "Cocky bastard."

Heero gently squeezed the hand he still held. "You felt the same," he countered. "I saw you watching me while you fucked your mouth with that spoon."

Duo immediately blushed. It was really very easy to make him blush. "You were being such an ass," he retorted, "I wanted to make sure you were human."

Using Duo's hand as leverage, Heero tugged him forward. "You knew the effect you were having on me," he growled, leaning forward.

By the slight widening of Duo's eyes he knew Heero was going to kiss him, because a moment later they fluttered shut. Heero pressed his lips against the bridge of Duo's nose, making Duo twitch back in surprise. Heero smirked at him.

"I had a difficult time willing away the hard-on you gave me with all your licking and sucking," he said. "Look forward to my revenge."

Duo shivered, a fine tremor that ran through his whole body.

"It won't be a spoon in your mouth," Heero went on, letting his voice go deeper, huskier.

Duo actually whimpered.

Fuck. It was amazing Heero managed to sit still and eat lunch at all.

-

When Heero left, Duo felt shaky and turned-on and confused and elated and nervous and anxious and excited and so fucking mixed up he felt like a soda can that had been picked up and shaken really hard. Dazed and confused had taken on a whole new meaning. Quatre obviously sensed something was up, but Duo asked him not to bother him about it---yet. He needed a little time to think it over. He went to the office and was relieved to find a distraction waiting for him.

The application Hilde had mentioned. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number. It rang three times.

"Hello?" A proper voice, slightly prim.

"Hi, this is Duo Maxwell calling from Hell's Garden. Is this Relena Peacecraft?"

"Speaking," came the reply, and it sounded more excited this time. "Are you calling about my application?"

"Yes," Duo confirmed. "I would like to schedule a time for an interview for--"

"Is it all right if I come in today?" the girl butted in. "In one hour?"

Duo blinked. One hour from now was four-thirty, which was enough time before the dinner rush, he supposed. "It's a little sudden, but I think I can squeeze it in," he decided. "Four-thirty it is."

"Thank you," she said, but her voice didn't sound grateful.

Duo couldn't quite work it out. Shrugging it off, he put on his black apron and went back out to the host podium. It was slow enough that he abandoned it after a time and allowed some of his regulars to draw him to their tables for conversation. The ladies flirted as they always did, and Duo reciprocated as he always did---in a friendly manner, but not overly interested. Of course, most of them knew he was gay . . .

At four-thirty exactly a young woman with long dirty blonde hair walked in. Duo met her at the podium and smiled. "Relena?"

She nodded curtly. "You're Mr. Maxwell?"

"Duo, please," he replied, gesturing her to follow. She was, he guessed, at least three years older than him.

In the office she sat opposite him at the desk, arranging her pale pink skirt in a fussy manner. She looked well put-together, but Duo didn't like the outfit. It was a little too . . . frilly.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," she began in a polite-but-cold voice. "I know you're probably very busy."

That strange tone made it sound like a hidden insult. Mystified, Duo nonetheless nodded. "This time of year we're finishing up inventory. But please, tell me a little about yourself. What made you decide to apply here?"

She seemed to consider her answer carefully. "I have never had a job before, and I don't really need one, but I would like to learn what it means to be self-sufficient without relying on my father's money."

Not the answer he was expecting. "I see. Well, it's never too late to start," he said. "Did you hear about us through a friend?"

"My boyfriend," she said archly.

Duo smiled warmly. "Is he a regular here?"

"No," she said, voice cooling even more. "Maybe you've met him. Heero Yuy?"

Leaning back in his seat, Duo gave her a bemused look. _Heero, huh? Sweetheart, I've been gay long enough to know when another man is gay, and Heero ain't straight._ "Yeah, I've met him. How long you two been going out?"

"Oh, for about two years now," she said primly, examining her nails.

"Huh. Well, he's a looker, ain't he?" He winked at her.

She sniffed. "I don't appreciate lewd comments about my boyfriend."

Duo bit his lip. "We're a little off-topic, I think. Why don't you tell me why you'd be a good employee of mine."

"Oh, I'm not really interested in a job, Mr. Maxwell. I just wanted to come see the little tart who thought he could seduce my Heero away from me. Heero isn't gay, and he's _mine_."

For a moment, Duo just looked at her. Under normal circumstances, he would take extreme exception to those words. Little tart? But they were so ab_surd_, he couldn't summon anything except vague astonishment and amusement. "I'm sorry you've wasted both our time," he said, rising. "Heero isn't straight, he's not your boyfriend, and I didn't seduce him away from anyone. It was the other way around. Now, please show yourself out. I have a restaurant to run."

"Duo," she called, stalling him at the door, "you think that just because you're pretty he'll keep you forever. But boy-sluts like you are a dime a dozen. Heero will soon realize what he wants is a _woman_."

Duo froze with his hand on the door. Slowly, he turned to face her. "I'm not a slut, Miss Peacecraft, and you're not a woman. You're a catty little girl with far too little imagination and too much time on her hands."

"How dare you--!"

"Go home and play with your dolls in your daddy's mansion. I don't have the time nor desire to play house with you." Opening the door, he stepped through and closed it quietly behind him. He didn't stop until he reached the employee's bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, he leaned against it, heart thudding against his ribs in an unpleasant staccato.

_"I just wanted to come see the little tart who thought he could seduce my Heero away from me."_

Unwanted, the girl's words floated around in his head. He shook it as if to jar them loose. Heero was gay. It was plain. He wasn't a straight man being confused by a gay boy's pretty face. He was far too mature and smug for that.

_"Boy-sluts like you are a dime a dozen."_

How could she come into his office and spew such vicious words to a person she'd never met before?

There was a soft knock on the door. "Duo?" Quatre's voice. Worried.

Swallowing, wondering why his emotions felt so volatile right now, Duo unlocked it. His cousin entered, frowning worriedly.

"You okay?"

Duo gave him a wan smile. "Oh, I guess."

"What happened?"

So Duo told him, repeating the girl's words in a flat tone. Quatre's eyes widened, then he abruptly crushed Duo to him in a tight hug. They were close to the same height, but Quatre had about two inches of height on Duo, which was enough he could lay his head on Quatre's shoulder.

"Fucking bitch," Quatre growled, startling Duo. He seldom used profanity. "If I ever see her . . ." He let the threat trail off.

This, Duo thought dimly, was why he didn't like being alone. What would he do if there was no one to hold him after someone said something hurtful, or did something hurtful? He was a strong person, but the plain and simple truth was, he didn't want to be abandoned. Left behind. Written off.

Quatre kissed his forehead and held him for quite some time. Eventually Duo's emotions evened. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," Quatre said, tipping Duo's chin up, "but if you tell me you believed a word of what she said, I'm going to severely punish you."

Unable to help it, Duo laughed and buried his face in Quatre's neck. "No, I didn't. I was just shocked, I guess, that a complete stranger would say such . . . cruel things."

"Yeah, she just made herself look like a complete bitch. I'm going to tell all the staff so that if she ever comes in again, they will start laughing at her and she will feel like an idiot."

Grinning, Duo straightened. "Thanks, Quat. God I love you."

Quatre squeezed him so hard he yelped. "Good." Then he looked down at Duo seriously. "I guess . . . I should tell you now. Trowa and I . . ."

"I know," Duo cut him off. He smiled. "It's okay. Really. I think I'm gonna fall in love with Heero, even if he is an arrogant ass. Something about him . . ."

Quatre grinned. "Turns you on?"

Duo laughed. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

**Part Eight: A Night to Remember**

"Zechs, I'm going to fucking _kill_ your sister."

Zechs looked up in surprise. He knew Heero didn't like the girl, but such violent intent? It surrounded Heero in a near-tangible aura. It made him shiver. "Um, what'd she do now?"

"She had the balls to go to Hell's Garden and tell Duo that she was my girlfriend and to stay away from me," Heero snarled, slamming his hands down on the desk. "I swear to god, if you don't keep her away from me, I'll shoot her then strangle you!"

He was deadly serious. Zechs actually leaned back away from him before he remembered he could not show fear. Like an enraged wolf, Heero tended to get even more aggressive when someone showed fear. He carefully straightened. "I've tried many times to tell her you aren't in love with her, nor were you ever," he began.

"Try harder," Heero suggested in a savage tone.

"I've told her you're gay," Zechs went on, "but part of the problem is you've never pursued anyone until now. She's never seen you going after any men."

Heero blinked. Something in Zechs' words obviously gave him reason to pause because he stood up straight, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Hn."

Daring to hope he'd weathered another Yuy storm, Zechs carefully probed, "Have an idea?"

"Yes. I want you to bring her with you to Duo's Valentine's party at Hell's Garden."

Blink. "What?"

"Bring her with you to Hell's Garden Saturday."

"Uh . . ." Had Heero completely lost his mind? Had he finally cracked and gone off the deep-end? "Are you . . . quite certain you're in full control of your mental faculties?" _Was that too tactless?_

To his shock, Heero let out a low, dark laugh. "Oh, yes. I've got an idea that will make Saturday a night to remember."

Zechs shivered. _Dear god he scares the shit out of me sometimes._ What on Earth did Duo see in this man? Sure he was one of the most gorgeous humans ever to walk the planet. But . . . "I don't want to know," he muttered, slouching into his work.

"You don't have to know," Heero said with a truly arctic smile. "Just make sure she comes."

"Okay, but don't hold me responsible for anything that happens."

"Trust me."

-

When Saturday rolled around, Quatre got up at the usual time and started breakfast before he realized the restaurant wasn't open today. Shrugging, he continued breakfast and sat down to read the paper. He was half through when someone rang for admittance. Getting up, he hit the panel.

"Yes?"

"It's me," came Trowa's voice. "Can I come up?"

Already smiling and feeling tingly, Quatre quickly let him in. Trowa embraced him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I brought fresh oranges. I know how much Duo loves them."

_Could I possibly love you any more?_ Quatre wondered. "Thanks," he murmured, giving Trowa a quick peck. "Why don't you go wake him?"

"Did you talk to him about us?"

"Mm. He's okay, Trowa. Really. The ordeal with his parents really hurt him, but he's okay now. It helps that he has a new prospect in front of him, as well. Heero has called him every morning just to say good morning. I really think those two were made for each other. Every time they hang up, Duo's just glowing."

"I was worried that bitch's words would hurt him," Trowa admitted. "He seems so fragile sometimes."

Quatre smiled. "Yeah, but he's not. Go on, go wake him up."

Leaning down, Trowa gave him a squeeze. "I love you, angel," he whispered right into Quatre's ear.

Making him shiver. "Love you too," he said a bit breathlessly.

Then Trowa released him and disappeared up to Duo's room. Quatre started making the orange juice. A few minutes later Duo came sailing into the kitchen, glomping Quatre from behind. "Morning!" he sang.

Laughing, Quatre twisted to hug him properly. "You're not usually this chipper first thing in the morning," he mused.

Trowa appeared behind him. "He's excited about his party," he observed.

"Yep!" Duo agreed, planting a kiss on Quatre's mouth.

It wasn't just a peck, either. Quatre, used to Duo's antics, opened his mouth to nip Duo's lower lip. Duo made a breathy sound, opening his mouth to give Quatre better access. A few moments later the wet kiss ended, Duo a little flushed and Quatre's eyes gleaming. Trowa stared open-mouthed at them both, and when Duo noticed he grinned wickedly.

"Serves you right," he quipped as he strode past him for the bathroom.

Quatre snorted. "Sorry, Trowa. Should I have mentioned the two of us . . . well, we're close?"

Trowa shook his head. "You're welcome to do that as much as you want."

Quatre laughed. "Pervert."

-

Hell's Garden looked magnificent. Duo and Quatre had added to the decorations, hanging sparkling glass prisms from the ceiling to catch the light and make it dance around the room. The tables had been pushed along the walls to clear the main floor, and a wonderful spread of food lay about the bar. The usual bartender was waiting to serve drinks, and Duo gave him his usual flirtatious smile.

The invitees were his staff, some of his regulars and their friends and boyfriends, and his closest friends. Quatre had invited his two oldest sisters, both of whom fawned over Duo until he was fair glowing with happiness. Heero arrived with Wufei, both of them looking striking. Wufei hugged both Quatre and Duo, and shook Trowa's hand. Heero's heated gaze undressed Duo, making him blush. He just couldn't help it. And he couldn't quite believe that Heero was officially his boyfriend.

His first---and last---ugly shock came when Zechs arrived with Relena in tow. Heero spotted her at the same time, and the instant Relena's gaze landed on him he turned to Duo, leaning down to brush his lips over the highest curve of his cheek.

"Come with me," he whispered, tangling his fingers with Duo's and tugging.

A little surprised, Duo went without resistance as Heero pulled him into the back, in the hall between the floor and the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, nibbling softly up Duo's neck to his ear.

"I asked Zechs to bring her," he whispered, barely audible.

Despite the words, Duo shivered at the wash of heated air. "Why?" he breathed.

"So she would witness this," Heero replied, sliding his tongue into Duo's ear. "She followed us. I can see her shadow."

Duo clung to Heero's shoulders, a tremor running up his spine at their nearness. This was the closest he'd been to Heero yet. Heat seeped into him, and he could feel muscle cording and flexing in Heero's shoulders. He was broader than Duo by quite a bit, but he wasn't bulky or wide. In fact he was perfect, and his hands lowered to Duo's hips to drag his pelvis forward at the exact moment he sealed their mouths together.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Duo remembered a bitchy blonde girl was watching them. Was she jealous? Was she infuriated? Duo had no wish to find out, and he didn't care as a skillful tongue commanded his lips to part and took control of his mouth. His body went limp when a strong thigh pressed between his own, lifting only the slightest bit to add the most delicious pressure against his groin. It wasn't enough to look wanton, but it was more than enough to make Duo whimper into the kiss that claimed him more thoroughly than a sign and collar.

_Mine,_ Heero's kiss said, one hand raising to thread through the silken strands of hair at the base of Duo's skull. His fingers tightened only enough to send tingles down Duo's spine, not enough to cause even a little discomfort. Dominating, but not abusive. Every action made it obviously, blatantly plain that Duo was at his mercy, that he was in control, that _he_ was the one doing the seducing. Somewhere in the back of Duo's dazed mind, he recognized the message the man was sending loud and clear to Relena. _I can't believe he's doing this for me._

A flicker of shadow and he knew Relena had gone, but the kiss didn't stop. Heero's tongue writhed against his own, darting and probing, guiding Duo's response. Never had a kiss left him so helplessly turned on, so desperately eager for more. Kissing Trowa had been fun. In the same way that carnival rides were fun. This . . . this was . . .

Heero broke it off and Duo almost fainted from lack of oxygen. His vision grayed out and his knees buckled, but Heero caught him easily and gathered him against his chest, his thigh pulsing forward gently. Duo gasped at the slight friction against his quickly growing arousal.

"God Duo," Heero abruptly rasped, "do you have any idea what you do to me? Seeing you tremble and pant in my arms?"

Heat suffused Duo's face. It took every last ounce of self-control he possessed to stop from grinding himself shamelessly against Heero's thigh and straighten. "You can show me tonight."

Heero leaned forward and brushed his lips over Duo's temple. "I'm going to suck you dry," he promised in a husky whisper. "Then I'm going to lay you down and fuck your mouth. I want to see those full, red lips wrapped around me, stretched and wet with my cum."

Duo's legs almost betrayed him again. "Don't . . . don't be so full of yourself," he managed. "I never went down on Trowa, what makes you think I'll do it for you?"

Heero just smirked. The bastard.

-

Quatre watched the blonde sister of Zechs storm out of Hell's Garden, face an ugly red. He'd seen her follow Heero and Duo, and he wondered with a devilish smile what she'd seen to upset her so. He hoped she went home and cried her eyes out. It was all he could do not to follow her and 'accidentally' trip her in the parking lot so she banged her face against the concrete.

"What, angel?" Trowa breathed in his ear.

He shivered as strong arms went around him. He couldn't remember when he'd realized he was in love with the man. Two years ago? Three? In the beginning he'd written it off as physical attraction---Trowa was hot---because he'd seen Duo's immediate attraction. In his life he'd made a habit of making sure Duo got what he wanted. Who would have thought doing that would wind up hurting them both in the long run? Irony was a bitch.

"Just thinking about irony," he said after a moment. "And wishing it wasn't so taboo to hit a girl."

Trowa snorted. "It is for a guy. How about you ask one of your waitresses to do it?"

Quatre blinked. _Why didn't I think of that?_ "Excuse me a second." He glanced around and saw Hilde. "I'll be right back."

Hilde broke into a truly evil grin when he told her what he wanted, and she stalked after the blonde girl. Quatre returned to Trowa's side, who gave him a curious look.

"What did you tell her?"

"Oh, nothing," Quatre hummed. "But it's Valentine's, right? It should be a memorable night for her."

Chuckling, Trowa drew Quatre into his arms. "I see. Perhaps I should call you my little devil?"

Quatre just grinned and snuggled into his embrace. "I love this song. Let's dance."

Just outside, Hilde grinned fiendishly as she shook her hand, knuckles cracked and bleeding a little. "Don't ever let it be said I hit like a girl."

* * *

**Part Nine: Anniversaries (Making the Night Perfect)**

Leaning against the host podium, feeling comatose, Duo about jumped out of his skin when a cold hand brushed the back of his neck. He let out an undignified squeak and turned to see Hilde grinning at him.

"You were almost asleep," she said with a giggle. "Feel like taking a break? Your incredibly gorgeous boyfriend is on the phone for you."

Despite his listless exhaustion, Duo still perked up. He and Heero had been dating now for almost six months. The whole duration felt like a dream. A strange and wonderful dream. Heero was an interesting mix of tender, gentle, dominating, and proactive. He simply took control of everything. He hardly asked for permission before making plans for them, and he seldom asked for a second opinion. Strangely enough, Duo didn't mind at all. Heero took care of everything, leaving Duo with nothing to do but enjoy himself. And he always did. Heero took him to unusual places for dates. Last weekend he'd taken him to a lodge that had dude horses. He amazed Duo with his horsemanship as they took to the mountain trails with no guide. He'd packed a lunch, so they'd stopped in a very secluded area for a picnic. Bliss.

Slumping against the desk, he put the receiver to his ear, already smiling. "Hi," he murmured.

"Hey, sweetheart," Heero's voice purred. "I hope you didn't make plans this weekend, because we're going on vacation."

Smile widening into a grin, Duo shook his head before realizing Heero wouldn't see it. "No, I didn't. Where are we going?" Why bother resisting? Heero was the unstoppable force, and Duo had never been an immovable object. It had been like that from the moment they met.

"A one-week cruise on the Caribbean, and then a week in Japan," Heero replied. "I'd like you to meet my family."

That cleared up Duo's exhaustion. He straightened, eyes widening and gut clenching. "Wha . . . really?" He swallowed compulsively. "You want me to meet your family?"

"Of course I do." Gentle amusement. "My brother and sister have been dying to meet you since I first told them about you six months ago."

Duo couldn't help it and started laughing. "You mean back when we first met?"

"Mm hm. I called them the night after our first lunch together. Told them I'd met the person I would spend the rest of my life with."

Mirth tempered into something sweeter. Duo actually felt tears sting his eyes. "You couldn't have been that certain."

"On the contrary," came the tender response, "I knew right away. No one else on this planet has ever moved me the way you do."

Duo covered his mouth with one hand, closing his eyes. _God I love you._ Not words he'd spoken aloud yet. Too afraid? Maybe. Too worried? Possibly. Or it could simply be that this relationship was moving too fast. Ever since Valentine's Day, Duo had felt like he couldn't catch his breath. And saying "I love you" weren't the only things he'd not done. Despite the undeniable heat between them, Duo also hadn't let Heero go all the way with him yet. Heero never pressed him, for which Duo was grateful. But right now, at this moment, he realized he was ready.

"Can I stay the night with you?" he whispered.

There was a brief silence. Heero, no doubt, trying to guess at the hidden meaning behind those words. Duo had never stayed the night. "Of course," he said. "Come over right after work. I'll make us dinner."

Taking charge, as usual. It soothed Duo's slight nervousness. "Okay."

-

Heero stopped by the farmer's market on the way home to buy the freshest ingredients for dinner. Tonight wasn't going to be like any other night. He knew without asking that Duo was ready to give the last part of himself to Heero. Their first night would be perfect, he would see to that. He would assuage the last of Duo's buried fears.

"I don't usually see you around here, Mr Yuy," said the girl behind the fresh fruit stand. "Looking for anything special?"

Heero considered the display. "Fresh strawberries," he decided.

At home he had an hour before Duo would arrive. After six months he knew Duo was not a picky eater, but he had his definite favorites and things he abhorred. Duo loved seafood---except shellfish---and red meat---except pork. Tonight was steak and lobster with a light citrus glaze for the lobster. To go with it he had fresh summer vegetables to braise in a lemon-butter sauce.

The first thing he did was set the table with his crystal and china. Six months ago he'd had no use for them. Shortly after meeting Duo he'd gotten a few sets for special occasions. And this night was definitely a special occasion. Their six-month anniversary. A year ago, that would have seemed an impossibly long time to him. Now it felt very fleeting. He smiled to himself as he put a single red rose in a cobalt, fluted vase. Around it he arranged several fat white, vanilla candles.

With about five minutes to spare, Heero had dinner finished and ready to lay out. He waited until the last minute for that, wanting things to stay hot, then he gave his appearance a quick glance. It was of lesser importance; Duo had told him repeatedly he was the most gorgeous man on the planet. And Duo, he mused with a slight smile, never lied.

His pants were straight-leg black slacks, hugging his hips and making his legs look even longer. His shirt was rich cobalt, the softest silk with even darker blue buttons. Classy, he thought, without trying too hard. Just his style.

At almost exactly five the door buzzed for admittance. Not bothering to stop the smile that tugged at his lips, Heero placed a small, wrapped box on Duo's plate and went to the wall panel. "Yes?"

"It's me," Duo's voice flowed over him. Even over the tinny speaker he sounded beautiful.

_Of course it is. _"Come up," he invited, wondering what his koibito would be wearing.

He did not disappoint. He wore a black button-up shirt of shimmery silk, and a very light sleeveless, v-necked shell underneathof the richest red. He didn't have his usual gold cross around his neck, and Heero smiled inwardly. _Good_. Taking Duo's hand after closing and bolting the door, he raised it to his lips and brushed them over each knuckle. Even such simple contact made Duo blush a little, and Heero tugged on the hand to pull Duo into a proper embrace. As he pressed their lips together, he backed up toward the table so that when they broke apart a minute later, Duo flushed and breathless, he could press the small box into Duo's hands.

"Happy anniversary."

Duo blinked and took it almost gingerly. His eyes looked a little misty as he gazed up at Heero. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course."

Duo tore off the red wrapping slowly, seeming to savor it. The velvet box revealed could only be a jewelry box, and did his fingers tremble just a little as he lifted the lid? Inside lay a silver cross. It was a bit more delicate than the gold one Duo usually wore, but it wasn't dainty. The chain sported moderately thick links, shining on the black velvelt background. The cross itself was of the Gothic persuasion, and in the center was the infinity symbol, cleverly inlaid with tiny red gems that glittered madly in the light. Duo stared at it long enough that Heero smiled and lifted it out of the box.

"A cross because you love them," he murmured, "and infinity because that's how long you'll be mine."

The first tear spilled down Duo's alabaster cheek as Heero fastened the chain around his slim neck. The second one remained trapped in his inky lashes as he whirled, throwing his arms around Heero's neck and laughing.

"Even when you're being romantic you're a smug bastard!" he exclaimed, eyes full of love. "Thank you so much, Heero. I love it."

Heero smiled and kissed him. "Then it's perfect." And it looked perfect on Duo, too.

Duo exclaimed over both the table display and dinner, and watching him eat was exquisite torture for Heero. Seeing those full, soft lips closing around the silverware, then an impertinent tongue flick out to lick them tested his self-control somewhat. After dinner he took Duo to the waterfront park, and they walked hand-in-hand along the near-deserted shore. Heero told Duo a little about his family, especially the brother and sister to whom he was close. Duo looked like he was glowing with happiness.

"I'm excited to meet them," he admitted with a shy little smile.

"They'll love you," Heero said, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips.

When Duo quietly asked, Heero took him home. He'd never seen that look on his love's face, a mix of shyness and desire, longing and determination. He hoped he was interpreting it correctly. He'd been dating Duo for six months and no sex---rather, no completing the act. He wanted all of Duo, and though he was willing to wait until Duo was ready, he'd been ready from the first moment he'd laid eyes on this beautiful, seductive siren.

Back at Heero's home, he smiled down at Duo. "Dessert?"

Looking a little relieved, Duo smiled and nodded. Heero leaned down and pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose, earning him a sweet laugh. Breaking out his fondue fountain, he set it up and dropped chunks of chocolate into the base. He'd intentionally chosen finger foods and the mild aphrodisiac, hoping they would act as stimulants to both relax and arouse Duo. Then he laid out strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. Duo watched, then gave him a smouldering look.

"No whipped cream?"

_Tease,_ Heero thought, setting down a bowl of the white, frothy stuff. Dipping his finger into it, he offered it to Duo. The younger man swiped his tongue over the digit before closing his lips around it, eyes never leaving Heero's. He sucked on it for a moment before releasing it. _Shit. At this rate, we won't be eating much dessert._

Duo stirred the chocolate as it melted and gave Heero a smile. "I haven't had chocolate fondue in . . . probably five years. I had no idea you were so romantic."

Heero snorted. "Neither did I," he agreed, dipping a strawberry into the whipped cream and sampling it. _Hn. Would be better without sugar in the cream._

-

Duo watched Heero eat the red fruit and felt a bolt of desire shoot straight through him. His nervousness was rapidly disappearing. Still, he lacked confidence and wanted Heero to do all the work. Otherwise he felt he would lose his nerve. _Kinda pathetic. I'm twenty years old, still a virgin, and I'm getting nervous about having sex with the man I love more than anything._ He knew his nervousness came from lack of experience, not doubt, and he would actually be relieved when his First Time was out of the way so he knew what to expect.

Heero abruptly chuckled softly, pulling Duo to sit beside him on the couch. "Don't look so tense. Here, let's just eat dessert. The chocolate's melted."

Duo snuggled into his side, smiling and relaxing. Heero dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and lifted it to Duo's mouth. He accepted, intentionally nipping Heero's fingertip in the process. Heero fed him several pieces of fruit this way, then Duo returned the favor. Heero was more aggressive, and the sharp sting of his teeth on Duo's skin made his temperature rise. Who would have thought something like that could turn him on?

It all tasted delicious, especially when Heero dipped a finger in the chocolate. He grabbed Duo's chin with his free hand, holding him still while he smeared the smooth, liquified treat over Duo's lips. Then he leaned forward and fused their mouths together. It felt like his brain melted, tasting the chocolate and Heero in one deep, invasive kiss. He realized he was whining as Heero's tongue plunged into his mouth, taking and claiming, unhesitant and bold. When Heero finally released him he gasped for breath, vision graying out a little. He could still see chocolate on Heero's lips, so he leaned forward and licked it off. Heero nipped his tongue.

"You're always unconsciously teasing me," Heero murmured, pupils dilated.

Duo's heart fluttered at the look of aggressive desire in those eyes. God, what this man did to him. He could feel himself flushing all over his body, could feel a slight stirring in his groin just from a look. A possessive, demanding, desiring look. All for him. And the last of his nervousness vanished.

-

Heero saw it. He saw the slight change in Duo's eyes that told him the last fear was gone. He was ready, and he wanted it now. Well, who was he to deny his lover? Pulling Duo toward him, he kissed him. It was a different kiss, now. Gone was the furor he fed Duo, for there was no need for it anymore. Now his tongue stroked alongside Duo's slow and sensual, teasing him into responding, drinking down the soft whimpers for more as Duo molded his frame to Heero's.

Grabbing Duo around the waist, he lifted and pulled until Duo got the hint and straddled Heero's lap. He tilted his pelvis up so Duo could immediately feel he was already hard. Duo gasped, instinctively grinding himself down---which felt delicious---and Heero felt his lover swelling. He continued his languid grinding, in control and in no real hurry, until Duo was panting. His head fell to the junction of Heero's neck and shoulder, the warm wash of each breath fanning over the bare skin there. Hands gliding up Duo's back, he pushed the black shirt down over Duo's shoulders, tracing his lips over each curve and contour exposed. His skin smelled vaguely sweet, like cinnamon-apple. Perhaps a little vanilla. Delicious.

Duo obediently slid his arms out of the shirt, and Heero idly watched it pool on the floor in a shimmering pile. It would, he thought, be wonderful to see ribbons of black silk draped over Duo's body. Black against that ivory skin . . . which would be softer? That question amused him for a few moments. _Probably Duo's skin. _He hooked his fingers inside the red tank top and slid his fingers up the naked skin of Duo's back, marveling at the softness of his skin. The warmth radiating from the porcelain expanse almost surprised him---it looked like it would be as cool as marble.

"Heero . . ." Duo sighed against his neck. He abruptly sat up straight, leaning down to the coffee table and swirling two fingers in the chocolate. Meeting Heero's eyes, he sucked them into his mouth.

Heero watched avidly as the dark liquid smeared on Duo's lips, beading up until it trickled sluggishly from the corner of his mouth. Groaning faintly, he pulled Duo's fingers away and kissed him again, licking up the trail of chocolate. The hesitance was gone from the younger man's kiss, now he returned it with passion and a little aggression. Demanding. He wanted Heero to do something.

Never one to disappoint, Heero dropped one hand to the button of Duo's slacks and undid them. He lowered the zipper teasingly slow, keenly aware of the slight hitch in Duo's breath. He brushed the backs of his fingers over the heated swell of Duo's arousal, eliciting a breathy moan. He fingered the elastic band of his dark red underwear, able to see they were bikini-cut briefs. Duo squirmed a bit, and Heero lightly cupped his prize. He watched white teeth sink into a plump lower lip, and with his free hand he made him stop.

"Only I'm allowed to bite you," he murmured.

Duo's glower wilted when Heero started massaging the turgid flesh in his other hand. He bowed forward with a soft whine, eyes fluttering shut. Before long Heero felt warm wetness spread over the cotton briefs, and he forced himself to stop. Sure he had Duo's attention now, he nudged him to his feet.

"Had enough dessert?"

Glazed indigo eyes met his, and they darkened with passion. "Not if you're on the menu," he purred, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck and lazily rubbing himself against Heero's hip.

So much for hesitation. Smirking, he dropped his hands to Duo's hips. "Come take a shower with me." His fingers teased bare skin around the waist of the jeans. "Then we can go to bed."

Duo acquiesced with a little sigh, and Heero took his hand. He led his unresisting lover to the bathroom.

-

Heero didn't seem to be in a hurry, but neither was Duo as they showered. Duo submitted with a little sigh as Heero washed his hair and then applied conditioner. He returned the favor, then Heero turned to the bodywash. It had a clean, fresh pine scent. Duo usually went for warmer aromas like cinnamon and vanilla, but the pine was so _Heero_ that he didn't protest. In combination with the water it made the man smell like a forest after a warm spring rain.

Heero's ministrations with the bodywash didn't seem all that oriented toward mere cleanliness. Unless he was being ridiculously thorough. Whichever was his intent, he had Duo rigid and panting, barely able to stay on his feet as Heero's slick, sudsy hand worked over his arousal. His knees finally did buckle when a slippery finger went further down, sliding between his buttocks and finding his hidden opening. Finding his feet, he turned in Heero's arms so they were face-to-face, draping his arms around Heero's neck to kiss him, which brought their arousals into sudden contact.

That felt fantastic. Duo rubbed against him with renewed enthusiasm, and he nearly came when Heero applied just enough pressure that when Duo ground down the single digit slipped into him. It was a completely new sensation. That single finger twisted inside him, rubbing against his inner walls until he felt like he was going crazy. It felt deliciously good, and he whimpered to let Heero know he approved.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look like this?" Heero abruptly whispered in his ear. "I could spend a decade, just worshiping every inch of your body, exploring it all, to see you whimpering and writing against me."

Duo was already overheated due to the stimulation and the hot water, and Heero's words made him worry he might faint. When Heero finally rinsed them off and turned off the water, he felt dizzy and breathless. Fortunately (and rather annoyingly), Heero seemed perfectly unaffected. He easily supported Duo while he dried them off, then he picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom.

A perfect Valentine display waited for him. Though it was late summer now, Duo felt immediately caught up in the romantic holiday's atmosphere. Red rose petals littered the bed, and vases with various amounts of the rich flowers scattered the available surfaces. Fat white pillar candles burned their vanilla aroma into the air, and on the bedside table Duo could see different-sized bottles of oils and lotions. He blushed as he tried to picture what Heero would use them for.

Heero chuckled and kissed the end of his nose. "Don't misinterpret all this, koi," he murmured. "I know very well you're not a woman. It's just . . . have I ever told you I'm a closet romantic? I just want you to know how much you mean to me. So let me spoil you a little."

Before he could blink them away, tears stung Duo's eyes and a single drop slid down his cheek. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to the corner of Heero's mouth. "Okay," he acquiesced.

Heero laid him on the bed. The duvet was a rich satiny material, different enough in texture from the velvet rose petals that it excited Duo's senses. His nervousness managed to make a reappearance when Heero laid him down on his stomach. He didn't want his first time to be in this position, too animalistic and impersonal.

However, Heero didn't spread his legs. He straddled Duo's upper thighs, and Duo saw him reach for the collection of oils. He selected a taller, fluted bottle and pop the lid. He poured oil onto his hand, and the smell of clove and spice hit Duo's nose. Heero returned the bottle to its former spot and began smearing the rich-smelling oil onto Duo's back. Catching onto his intent, Duo relaxed almost before talented fingers applied the perfect pressure to his shoulders and back.

At first, it was the perfect massage to relax someone into sleep. Duo felt himself beginning to drift, arousal unable to fight the powerful sensation of Heero's hands. Muscles holding tension of which he'd not been aware melted. He felt like he was sinking into the bed, skin losing its surface tension like water, losing its cohesive shape. Heero massaged from the base of his skull to the base of his spine, working out every single bit of anxiety and stress. Duo hazily wondered if Heero meant to tease him into sleep this way.

That was when the pressure changed. It went from relaxing to tantalizing and light, fingertips swirling over the surface of his skin in a manner almost ticklish. In a matter of moments he was wide awake, tiny embarrassing noises escaping his throat as he squirmed for more. It reminded him suddenly and sharply that Heero was as naked as he---and every bit as aroused.

Finally, Heero's massage trekked farther down. Duo whined when warm, slippery hands glided over the rising curve of his spine, finding perfect purchase and gently gripping. Fingers kneaded firm muscle, but because of where his hands were, Duo felt tension returning. Only, this was delicious tension that made his skin shiver with anticipation. His fingers tangled in the bedcover, not quite able to catch his breath as those tormenting fingers spread him in slow rolling motions, and finally made it deeper into the cleft and danced over the clenching ring of muscle.

"He-Heero," Duo panted as the man's thumbs massaged around the outside of the ring.

Heero let out a low, strangled sort of sound. "God I could eat you all up." It sounded almost like a groan.

He stopped his ministrations, which made Duo voice his disapproval. But then Heero was rolling him onto his back to fuse their mouths together. His protests died as a talented tongue claimed him in a fierce, passionate kiss.

-

Tonight, Heero thought fuzzily, was going to test him to the absolute limit. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to stop being a thoughtful gentleman and to just _take_ this delicious, squirming youth. Duo was always unconsciously teasing him. Those slightly damp, begging eyes were like a trap. Well, there would be plenty of time for rough, fast fucking later. When Duo was sure that Heero wanted him not for sex but for _him_. Love had to come first, then desire.

Besides, the thought of making Duo writhe all night was every bit as appealing. He was not lacking in experience, though like Duo he'd never found the right one for him to complete the act. But all of his trysts until this night had been for the sake of learning. Like a soldier, when Heero wanted to know about something he didn't stop until he felt he had learned all their was to know. And tonight, it was about to pay off.

"Heero," Duo whispered, blushing prettily, "stop staring at me like that."

Heero could neither help nor stop the slow grin that curved up his lips. "Like what?" he purred.

Duo obviously recognized the echo of a long-ago conversation. The blush deepened. "Like . . . you're thinking about pinning me down, and . . ."

The grin morphed into a smirk. "That's exactly what I'm thinking about. Only, this time I'm going to _do_ it as well."

Duo licked his lips. "You don't need to pin me down," he breathed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Heero recognized that for what it was. Both a plea and a promise. Duo didn't want to be restrained, and he would see this through to the end. That was trust gleaming on the surfaces of his indigo eyes. One that Heero would never betray. So he leaned down and nibbled at Duo's lips.

"Then I'll just hold you in my arms," he answered.

-

Skin. Heat. Pressure. Moisture. Duo's body was, he was rapidly discovering, one giant erogenous zone. It didn't seem to matter where Heero touched him---and Heero touched him everywhere---it felt mind-meltingly good. Duo couldn't catch his breath, because everywhere Heero's fingers ventured, his mouth soon followed. Even something as simple as sucking on his fingers made Duo moan and feel like begging for more. He couldn't remember why he'd been nervous, and he wondered why he'd never felt like this with Trowa.

_That one's easy. Because I didn't love him. I love Heero._ Duo's eyes snapped open with a half-yelp, half whimper when Heero broke his pattern. His mouth descended on the rigid proof of Duo's desire with no forewarning from his hands. Duo automatically buried his fingers in Heero's unruly hair, even when being swept away by mind-numbing pleasure careful not to tug too hard.

Centimetre by agonizing centimetre Heero's mouth crept down on him. Duo slowly arched upward, spine beginning to twinge as the pleasure mounted with the increased pressure. He felt himself hit the back of Heero's throat, and then Heero swallowed. _Shit_ it felt good. To his vast displeasure, Heero only did it once then backed off 'til only the head remained in his mouth. He suckled gently, tongue worrying the slit while Duo tossed his head, burying his face in the cool satin duvet. Rose petals stuck to his skin, clinging to drops of perspiration. For some reason the contrast of crimson looked especially stark right now against his ivory skin. One petal clung very near Heero's lips, right at the juncture of where hip met thigh.

Heero saw it too. Using one finger he slid it down, following the natural line of flesh, dragging it over Duo's entrance. The ticklish, velvelt texture made Duo's hips twitch up. Heero chuckled and rubbed it over and over the spasming ring. Duo's eyes fluttered shut. He missed Heero's movement, but he heard the pop of another bottle cap, and another smell enticed his senses. This one was even richer and warmer, a spicy aroma Duo could not name. It must have had some sort of aphrodisiac quality, because it inexplicably excited Duo even more.

His eyes flew open when Heero did two things simultaneously. He sucked Duo back down his throat and swallowed just as he pushed one slick finger into Duo's body.

Duo's eyes snapped open, back arching up as the twin sensations shot through him. The oil was warm, felt almost hot, and it tingled on Duo's inner walls as Heero began rubbing it around. Whimpers fell in a constant stream off his lips as Heero's throat worked around him, and the sensation doubled when Heero hummed. The vibration traveled all the way to the tips of his toes, and Duo buried his fingers in his own hair, feeling a bit like he was going crazy. Was it possible to die from too much pleasure? If so, certainly he was dying. He couldn't even work out the words to beg Heero to stop, to plead for more, something, anything.

-

Duo was burning hot inside. He would, Heero thought distantly, melt the instant he got himself inside that heat. It clenched his finger so tightly he wondered if he would ever fit inside. He'd fingered a few of his partners before, mostly to see what it felt like. None of them had been this tight. Not even close. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like, gripping and clinging to him when he entered.

While he worked his first finger around, he rubbed more oil onto his second. When the initial tightness seemed to relax a bit, he coaxed the ring to accept another. Duo's back arched up a little more, and he rather sounded like he was asphyxiating. Probing deeper, swallowing more harshly, he twisted his fingers around until he felt a slight bump. Grinning around his mouthful, he withdrew and thrust his fingers against it.

Duo came with the softest, sweetest cry of tormented pleasure. Heero backed off so he could swallow, and he didn't release Duo until he was completely limp. Duo sprawled on the bed, perspiration glimmering on his skin in the candlelight, legs splayed, entrance gone soft and relaxed around Heero's fingers. His eyes were dark with dulled passion, and Heero thought even a saint would have been sorely tempted by the delicious display. As it was, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to rein in near-desperate desire.

When he opened them Duo was watching. He raised his knees, planting his feet on the bed and spreading his legs. "It's all right," he murmured. "Enter me, Heero." He blushed as he said the words.

Heero felt too hot all over again. He twisted the fingers still inside Duo. "Two isn't enough. I could still tear you."

Duo shook his head. "I'm ready."

Trying to judge that for himself, Heero realized that while Duo was still tight, the resistance had softened. If he was slick and very gentle, he should be able to enter Duo without hurting him. At least, not hurting him much. He picked up the oil, but before he could pour it Duo grabbed the bottle. He poured it into his own hand, and Heero clenched his teeth when unhesitant fingers spread the oil onto his achingly neglected length. Then Duo wrapped his hand around it, giving Heero a wicked little grin as he tugged lightly.

"Come on," he said. "I want you inside me."

Feeling almost like he had a pair of Gemini twins on his hands, Heero obeyed the little siren. Duo guided him to his own entrance, which glistened enticingly with oil. When they were aligned, Heero carefully rolled his hips forward. Duo bit his lip again as the pressure against him increased, and the concentration on Duo's face almost made Heero smile. Then his careful determination defeated the resistance of muscle, and he slowly sank into Duo's body.

-

Duo's eyes rolled back into his head as Heero pierced into his body. The sensation was so intense he couldn't breathe, it whited out his mind. It hurt, in a burning kind of way, but it wasn't painful. Not like he'd sort of feared. It was just . . . Heero invading deeper and deeper into him, driving all the air from his lungs and all thought from his mind. Every centimetre deeper brought Heero that much closer to the core of him, and part of him wished Heero would stop moving so slowly just so this torturous burn would end. Heero was putting pressure on parts of him that had never received this kind of stimulation, and not just physically.

When Heero's hips touched his, when he could impale no deeper, Duo gasped out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. Spots danced behind his eyelids, little bursts of color. His heart was pounding and his thoughts were spinning, he'd given it all up and made himself vulnerable and _shit_, Heero was _inside_ him.

Soft lips spidered over his eyelids, making him open them. Only to drown in cool cobalt. Tumultuous cobalt.

"Are you all right?" Heero asked.

He sounded strained to the absolute limit. Duo, though he wasn't exactly hurting right now, also knew he wasn't ready for anything else at the moment. He shook his head. "Don't move yet," he whispered, lifting his feet off the bed and wrapping his legs around Heero's waist as if to hold him in place.

Heero lightly kissed him, lips trailing down his neck. "I won't," he promised, back arching up gracefully as his lips wandered lower.

Duo's breath hitched when those lips closed firmly around his nipple, sucking and nibbling. It was a vastly different sensation from the burn farther down, and Duo's brain scrambled to reconcile the two. One of Heero's hands started giving its partner similar attention while his other dropped down and squeezed his arousal.

Duo had almost forgotten about it, lost as he was. The sudden reminder made him yelp, hips jerking up in reaction. It caused Heero to shift and slide a little deeper, and the change in angle had him brushing against Duo's prostate.

The multiple stimulation almost made Duo come. "Stop!" he gasped, vision graying out as he panted through the first twinges of orgasm, fighting to get his body under control. He wasn't near ready for this to be over.

Heero, goddamn him, chuckled as he stopped his oh-so-pleasurable ministrations, hands sliding beneath Duo to his shoulders. In a massively impressive display of strength, he lifted Duo with him as he sat up. The change in positions caused Heero to move inside him yet again, and Duo gave his lover a weak glare.

Smirking, Heero brushed his lips over Duo's neck. "How does it feel?"

"Good," Duo replied, starting to feel his body come back under control. "Really good. What about you?"

Heero smiled at him, a real smile this time. "You feel amazing. It was all I could do to be gentle and not just take you."

Duo blushed, squeezing his muscles around Heero's generous length. "Really?"

Heero groaned softly, eyes flickering shut. "Shit, don't do that, Duo."

For some reason, the words had Duo's heart speeding up all over again. He managed to shift himself around so his knees were on the bed straddling Heero's hips instead of wrapped around his waist. Heero's head dropped to rest between his neck and shoulder, the harsh rasp of each breath washing warm against his skin.

"Fuck you're so hot inside. It feels like I'm melting."

The words made Duo's skin flame. Clenching his teeth, he used his newfound leverage to lift himself up off Heero until only the tip remained inside him. Then he slowly lowered himself back down. It felt unbelievable. Too intimate for words. He didn't think he'd last very long. The intensity was robbing him of all self-control.

-

Heero bit the skin just below his lips when Duo moved. There would be a mark, but he was careful not to actually hurt Duo. His lover whimpered, doing it again. The delicious drag against his arousal had his body arguing fiercely with him. It would still be too easy to hurt Duo, but damn it did his body just want him to throw Duo down and drive as fast and furious into him as he possibly could.

As if he would ever lose control like that. Lifting his head, he found himself lost in the breathtaking sight of watching Duo. His pace, while maddeningly slow, was obviously as much as he could take right now. It was his first time, after all. His head had fallen back, his hair cascading down all around him in a cinnamon-chestnut waterfall. The strands gleamed in the candlelight, a luxurious shine that Heero didn't resist the urge to touch. His face was flushed and his eyes closed, full lips open as he panted through each sensation. Already his body was beginning to show the signs of pending orgasm. The slight quiver in his muscles. The tensing of his thighs. The tightening skin around his mouth. He clenched his teeth, picking up his pace a little.

Not wanting Duo to feel he was doing all the work, Heero slid his arms to the backs of Duo's thighs and changed their positions yet again. Now Duo's knees were hooked on his elbows, and he got his legs under him. It put Duo at his mercy and gave him powerful leverage. Duo let out a keening little whine as he began a rhythmic piston of his hips, using his hold on Duo to pull his lover to him every time he thrust up. Duo, displaying wonderful flexibility, bent himself practically in half to wrap his arms around Heero's neck and kiss him.

Shoving his tongue into Duo's mouth, Heero felt a moment's disappointment that he could not touch Duo's leaking arousal. It didn't matter much---Duo came without any more stimulation. Heero, who had quickly found his prostate to hit directly, felt the whole-body quiver when it overtook his lover. He eagerly swallowed Duo's soft cries as he rode the sensations, trembling from his first orgasm caused by penetration and nothing else. Heero relaxed his control so he could follow him. The high was incredible, tangible pleasure whiting out his mind only for an explosion of color.

It was more intense than any other orgasm of his life, and when he came to his senses his arms were trembling slightly. Hn. That was a first. Not wanting to lose his strength and drop Duo, he slowly lowered them to the bed so Duo was lying directly on top of him. Duo hissed when Heero slipped free, and he relinquished the warmth but reluctantly. Several minutes passed before he recalled himself.

"You okay?" he asked softly, brushing a kiss over Duo's temple. His skin was salty and damp.

"Mm," Duo mumbled, and Heero saw him smile. "I can't move at all."

Heero smirked. "Good."

He heard a low laugh. "Smug bastard."

After awhile, Duo shifted against him and kissed Heero's chest. Deciding he was ready, Heero ran his fingers up the backs of his thighs to stroke over his entrance. It clenched in response. "Ready for the next part?"

-

It was almost two in the morning when Heero came inside him for the final time and Duo collapsed, completely unable to move. He couldn't even keep his eyes open. Heero, he thought dimly, must be a machine. Not that he regretted the man's stamina (and it didn't surprise him, really). Because of it, his first time had been an incredible experience. And his second. And third. And final fourth. He wondered if sex with Heero would always be like this.

Exhausted as he was he still noticed when Heero got off the bed. Moments later a warm, damp cloth smoothed over his skin as Heero washed away the sticky proof of their passion. He could bless the man's thoughtfulness, because waking up crusty didn't have any appeal. Then the candles went out and Heero climbed back into bed beside him, drawing the sheets over their bodies. He pulled his limp and unresisting lover against his body, and Duo happily snuggled into him.

As strong arms went around him, he began to fall into slumber. He'd always hated being alone, and now he knew there was no fear of that. "I love you, Heero," he mumbled as the last awareness slipped away.

He still heard Heero's reply, "Ai shiteru, koibito."

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Owari


End file.
